The Pentagon of Life
by Corration
Summary: A young inventor from the present sends himself back in time to stop a villain from the past. When he does arrive, he teams up with a familiar face.
1. Prologue

"What are you up to?"

"Isn't it obvious? The government has pardoned me, so I can go to work on my inventions. As of now, I'm improving the time machine."

An intelligent teenage boy by the name of Half-Demon Abe was working over the mechanics of this huge, circular device. Half-Demon Abe was the chosen hero of this planet. During a life changing experience, he had gained powers from a demon called Rainbow, one of two star entities that chose heroes to protect the world overran by demons. He was a six foot tall lad with tanned white skin. His eyes were brown, and his long skater hair was white. He wore civilian clothes, but his Samurai battle suit would appear on him every time he drew his sword. The sword rested against his hip in its sheath. It was called Corration, the Sword of Earth. He looked at his intelligent computer screen called Computer and smiled.

"I think it's set," he said.

"Are you going to test it tonight?" asked Computer.

The boy yawned.

"Tomorrow."

The orphan boy walked up to his bedroom and turned off the light, unaware someone had snuck in.

* * *

><p>He awoke the next morning by Computer's siren. He hopped out of bed and ran down the hidden stairs in the laundry room to the lab. He noticed the lab was a wreck.<p>

"What the hell happened?"

"It's obvious someone broke in," stated Computer.

"I know that," he said with irritancy in his voice.

He walked around and examined the extent of the robbery. He walked to the vault where he kept the five sacred he collected in this world and panicked when he saw the empty shelf.

"The Pentagon of Life is gone."

"All of its treasure?" wondered Computer.

"Computer, replay the surveillance camera."

On screen, Computer played the footage from last night. Everything was calm until he noticed something spinning. The time machine slowed down to a complete stop, and a clothed figure. The figure looked around and finally walked to the vault door. He opened it and took the five items he sought. When he turned around, Abe recognized him. It was an old foe he killed last year. Lucastrof, a wizard dinosaur, hurried walked to the controls of the machine. He quickly got in after the controls were set and was sent back in time. Abe began to think.

"That was Lucastrof," said Computer. "He used your machine as a portal device to get here."

"But why? I killed him. Mmm. Maybe Lucastrof foresaw his future and is preventing it."

"But why would he want the Pentagon of Life?"

Abe thought hard, and a horrible thought came to him.

"The Pentagon of Life keeps the world in balance. If he was to change the past, he can-"

Just then, the ground began to shake. A hole tore open underneath him. He jumped out of the way and shouted to Computer.

"Activate the machine! Teleport me to his coordinates!"

Computer hurried activated the machine and set the coordinates. Abe got in. The metallic floor started spinning around and around. Soon, a white matter blinded his eyes and knocked him out.

* * *

><p>He woke up to find that he was sleeping in a nest. He looked around and saw that the landscape had changed. Trees dominated the land, and cliffs surrounded the trees. A clear river flowed through this valley and provided it life. The sun beamed down and nurtured the plants. Unique creatures roamed the valley. He recognized them as the dinosaurs.<p>

"I forgot," he said. "Lucastrof is a dinosaur himself."

He heard something cry out a low roar. He looked back and noticed a young brownish Apatosaurus with reddish brown eyes. He was a juvenile that looked to be five feet tall. He was with his bluish guardians.

"Huh? Wait. The communicator."

The communicator was a device that looked like a watch. It was able to relay phone calls and live map if the satellite was present. It also could translate any language to English and translate it back in the language the creature spoke.

"What the heck are you?" asked the young Apatosaurus.

"Well, that was rude."

Stricken, the young dinosaur was amazed this creature could understand him.

"I'm sorry," said the old male Apatosaurs. "It's just that we never seen a creature so unique like you."

"Well, you can say I'm the only one of my kind," said Abe. "My name is Abe. Well, Half-Demon Abe, but call me Abe for short."

"You're a two-footer," pointed out the young Apatosaurus, "but you don't have any scales."

"Yes. My species is called human or Homo sapiens. I am kind of unique human I say."

"Well, Abe," said the female longneck, "allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Grandma Longneck."

"I'm Grandpa Longneck," said the male dinosaur.

"My name's Littlefoot."

Stricken at those names, he couldn't help but wonder if the movie he saw as a child was fictional or fact.

"What brings you to the Great Valley?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

Abe walked of the nest and looked up.

"I kind of dropped in by mistake."

"Oh, so you flew?" asked Littlefoot.

"If you call flying falling. I'm here in search of a dinosaur named Lucastrof."

Grandpa Longneck shuddered at the sound of the name. He stopped his foot on the ground. Abe fell back and quickly rose to his feet.

"I see that name angers you."

"Come. I'll call the other dinosaurs for a meeting. We need to talk this through."


	2. The Story

The dinosaurs gathered around the meeting center that was a rock formation with an arch that served as an entrance. They were puzzled at this strange creature. This human, as he called himself, was unique to anything they have ever seen before. Mr. Threehorn, a grayish triceratops, approached him.

"You better explain yourself."

"I'm not sure if it all makes sense."

"Try me."

"Well, where do I begin? My name is Abe for short. I come from this planet about a quarter of a billion of years into the future. The time period is ran by mostly humans that are a little less significant than me. See, not only the world is run by humans, but it is also roamed by dark creatures we know as demons. They are terrifying beasts, similar to a raptor or a tyrannosaur."

"What are those?" asked Littlefoot.

"Um," and then he remembered. "A fast biter or a sharptooth. I became one of the chosen heroes after my whole family was consumed by a demon. I was once human, but a demon star by the name of Rainbow transformed me into a half-demon in order to protect the remaining few I cared about. Soon, I dedicated my life to stop demons that terrorized humans.

Upon one of my journeys, I met a mad wizard demon that claimed to have lived during this time. His name was Lucastrof. He threatened to consume the world with his magic. I rose up to stop him and did. Now, I guess he foresaw his fate and stole what is called the Pentagon of Life, five items that keep balance in this world. They each symbolize these elements of the world: Earth, Nature, Water, Sky, and Law. If one has all five, he could morph the land to his liking."

"But that still doesn't explain how you got from where you were to here," said Littlefoot. Only he had understood the story. It made sense.

"I made a thing where I can be at any time period. He used this to his advantage and stole the Pentagon of Life in my laboratory."

"Laboratory?"

"A place to keep my new things in."

Abe dumbed it down as much as he could.

Littlefoot understood him. To him, it made sense. Ever since those alien rainbow faces came to visit, he was trying to open his mind to new things he never ever dreamed. Littlefoot looked at Abe and smiled.

"I believe I understand. You need to find this Lucastrof guy, right?"

Abe nodded.

"Littlefoot, don't ever say that name,' snapped his grandfather.

They both looked up at Grandpa Longneck. He sighed and lowered his head. He faced Abe.

"Listen. I suggest you stay away from Lucastrof. He's a bad omen."

Abe was now more intrigued. Grandpa Longneck sensed he needed to tell the story and started.

"Lucastrof is a bluish fast biter who is very sly. From what I heard, not even ten sharpteeth can stop him. He wields a strange stick that can be used to summon fireballs and strange flying creatures. He is usually hidden in this land, traveling stealthily from place to place. If you don't want to get killed, I would stay out of his path."

"As I said, I killed him once. He was attacking my home and challenged me. I took his challenge and defeated him after it became dark. I need to find him and set the world right again. As long as he got the Pentagon of Life, he can doom us all."

Grandpa Longneck nodded.

"Very well. It's late, and time for little ones to go to sleep."

They all looked at Abe. He looked around, puzzled. He soon realized that he was a little one compared to the adults. He sighed and looked up at Grandpa Longneck.

"Come now. You can sleep near us."

Littlefoot walked up to Abe and started asking him questions.

"So, in your home, what do these demons look like to be exact?"

"They are terrifying beasts that come in all shapes and sizes. Some are flat teeth while others had fangs like me."

Littlefoot gasped as he saw the fangs in Abe's mouth. He reassured the longneck that everything was fine.

"I don't eat meat. Well, not longneck, threehorn, spiketail, swimmer, or any other dinosaur. I can eat berries and fruit like you."

Relief blanketed Littlefoot. Abe continued.

"Now, not all demons are bad. Only a few have been kind to me."

Littlefoot remembered how Chomper and his parents were kind to him, even though they were sharpteeth.

"Tell me, Littlefoot. Do you believe in magic?"

"Magic?" He looked around to make sure his grandparents were not close by and then whispered, "Yes, if you mean things that are unexplained. I saw these rainbow faces that were very strange and disappeared in a beam of light. I call that magical."

"Aliens?" Abe inquired. "There are weird creatures in this time as well."

Abe looked at Littlefoot.

"Well, everyone has something magical about them. Though it is not unique, it is still amazing. This Lucastrof creature your grandfather speaks about wields dangerous magic. I do too, but I use it for good. Everyone has some magic inside of them."

Littlefoot closed his eyes and thought deep. He opened them.

"I don't see it inside of me," he said in disappointment.

Abe chuckled.

"Some magic, you can't see."

They reached the nest. Littlefoot rested himself and smiled.. he took in what Abe said.

"Goodnight, Abe."

"Night, Littlefoot."

Abe walked a few yards away and rested himself against a tree. He drifted to sleep. He needed his energy for his journey ahead.


	3. A Clue to Find the Tools

The bright circle rose up high into the sky. Littlefoot had made Abe follow him. He grunted, knowing that finding Lucastrof was more important than following Littlefoot, but he followed the longneck. He was at a lost in this world without a satellite. Littlefoot led him to the waterhole that his friends relaxed in. They noticed the strange creature next to Littlefoot and cautiously walked up to Littlefoot.

"What is this strange two-footer?' asked Cera, not concerned about Abe's feeling. "What kind of weird thing are you?"

"Mind your matters threehorn if you know what's best for you," Abe replied irritated.

"It talks," stated Petrie, a brown Pteranodon the size of the biggest Chihuahua.

"Yeah, it talks. Tell that creature who he's messing with if he doesn't want to get bashed."

The yellow triceratops with green eyes and about four feet tall looked at Abe scornfully.

"Knock it off, Cera," warned Littlefoot.

A green stegosaurus with its spikes not fully grown and violet eyes walked up to Abe and sniffed him. He smiled.

"It seems my brother likes you," said a green Parasaurolophus with blue eyes that was a little bit taller than the Pteranodon.

"I'm sorry about Cera's attitude."

"It's alright. Back home, I have a few friends that are like her. By the way, I have a name. Name's Abe."

"I'm Ducky," said the Parasaurolophus. "This is Petrie, Spike, and Cera."

"Me no see your kind before," said Petrie.

"That's because I'm not from here."

He didn't want to explain his whole story again; especially to dinosaurs that he knew wouldn't understand.

"I come from a faraway land."

Littlefoot looked at him. Sensing his eyes, Abe faced Littlefoot and nodded.

"That's right," Littlefoot played along. "He comes from the Mysterious Beyond."

They stood amazed by how something that seemed defenseless could survive in there.

"So small yet you live," said Petrie.

"You just get used to it. Dangers lurk around every corner out there."

"We know," said Cera. "He drags us around in there."

Abe looked back at Littlefoot. He eyed Cera.

"No I don't. You guys just volunteer sometimes."

"Yeah, that sometimes. How about the rest of the times, like when you wanted to help Mo out?"

"But the earthshake broke the land."

"How about if it didn't? Besides, you were urging us to go before that happened."

"How about the time you wanted to look for the Stone of Cold Fire?"

"Well…"

"Or the time you wanted to help those yellow bellies?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Need I remind you about the time you wanted to find jumping water?"

"That was amazing," said Ducky.

"Yeah, until a sharptooth chased us and almost had us for dinner. If we never found that cave, we would have been done for."

"Stop it," said Littlefoot firmly.

Cera looked at him and huffed in satisfaction. She then looked at Abe.

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

"If you shut up, I can explain."

She grunted by the way he barked at her. She ran towards him with her head lowered. As she neared him, Abe jumped up high into the air and landed in the shallow water. The others were impressed by his jumping, even Cera. Littlefoot approached him.

"Was that the magic you were talking about?"

"Not quite. It's just part of my abilities that came when Rainbow transformed me into this half-demon."

The others walked up to Littlefoot.

"What are you?" asked the bewildered Cera.

"I am part dog and part human to be exact. I have the abilities of this type of creature called a dog. Knowing this, I trained myself to almost defy the laws of gravity."

"Gravity?" wondered Littlefoot.

"Um, the invisible thing that pushes you down when you're in the air."

"It don't push me down," said Petrie.

He flew up into the air and did a somersault. He remained in the air.

"It's because of your wings Petrie," said Littlefoot. "We don't have any, so he's speaking in that sense."

"Oh," said Petrie, landing on Littlefoot's head. "Me knew that."

"Well, Littlefoot, I need to get going. Thanks for introducing me to your friends."

Abe walked off.

"Wait. You don't have to leave."

"I must. I need to get the items of the Pentagon of Life from Lucastrof before he dooms us all."

"But wouldn't he have doomed us if he already got them?"

Abe stopped. That thought never once crossed his mind. He turned around and walked towards Littlefoot.

"I never thought of that. That means he lost all the items when he came back into this time. Probably by some hoax, they separated from him and each other."

The other dinosaurs were too confused to ask what Littlefoot and Abe were talking about.

"Probably when this Lucastrof guy entered our world, some sort of magic teleported each one of the items away to a spot describing what they mean."

This longneck has a very open mind and seems intelligent, thought Abe. If I'm ever going to survive here, I might need his help.

"That could be so. Even so, the world is vast. It'll take me forever to find all of them."

"We can help."

"You can?"

"We can?" inquired his friends.

Littlefoot looked at them and lowered his neck.

"We need to help him. If Lucastrof finds all the items, not only will he die, but all of us will die. It will be the end of we know it."

After Littlefoot was done talking, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike agreed. As usual, Cera was the last one to answer. The group looked at her, telling her through their eyes she should hurry up.

"Fine," she agreed.

Littlefoot turned back at Abe.

"We'll help you. We know our place around for the most part. We will help you search for what you call the Pentagon of Life."

Abe smiled and waved his hand.

"Thanks."

He put his hands on his hips to think.

"Let's see, we don't have any leads or any clues. Wait. I remember there was a map."

"What's a map?" asked Ducky.

"It's a leaf that tells you where to go in a drawing."

"You know where it is?" Littlefoot asked, hoping he did.

"Nope, but it reminds me of a riddle. For a friendly guide to help you seek, ask a friend where to go. He will know the way for he has been there before. Through the canyon lays a strange stone that was once there is now there no more."

"What does that mean?" asked Cera.

"I have no idea," Abe said with disappointment.

"Through the canyon lays a strange stone that was once there is now there no more," repeated Littlefoot. "Wait. I think it means Threehorn Peak."

Littlefoot looked at a tall mountain that at the top looked like a triceratops' head.

"It means the Stone of Cold Fire," he continued. "It was blown to pieces when the mountain blew out fire water."

Abe looked at Littlefoot.

"Well, it's better than any lead I have. Littlefoot, can you lead me there?"

"You bet. Follow me."

Littlefoot walked towards the trail that led to Threehorn Peak. Abe followed him. Littlefoot's friends looked at each other with worry in their eyes but nonetheless caught up with us.


	4. The Map

Littlefoot and Abe were in the front while the others were in the back. Ducky rode Spike like a horse, and Petrie perched itself on Cera's neck. Cera huffed again.

"Why are we helping him? He's been in the Mysterious Beyond. He should know his way."

"Maybe a big rock hit him on head and make him forget," suggested Petrie.

"That would explain a lot."

They walked through the bottom of the canyon cliffs.

"Then we must help him," said Ducky. "He will get lost if he forgot. He will."

"Yeah, but the father away he's from us," began Cera, "the less we have to listen to his crazy ideas. He even tricked Littlefoot. Like my Dad said, longnecks have the smallest brain."

"Well, let's continue," said Ducky. "We must protect Littlefoot. After we find this map thingy, he will be on his own, because it will tell him where to go."

"Open your eyes, Ducky," said Cera. "There's no such thing as a map. He made it up. We need to lead him to Threehorn Peak and lose him."

Abe had listen Cera's plan and chuckled. Having elf-shaped dog ears ruled. He could always eavesdrop on conversation to gather some useful information. However, this was not the case. He shrugged off what Cera intended to do, because she was right. After he found the map, he wouldn't be lost any more. He would thank them and be on his way.

Littlefoot noticed his chuckle and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Just memories," he replied, not wanting to actual tell him why.

"How is it back in your time?"

"It's pretty awesome. Our kind has advanced far than you can imagine. Look."

He showed Littlefoot his communicator and displayed its functions.

"These are our written number system. This function tells the time. When it reads around 6:30, the sun is setting."

"How do you know when the numbers show up?"

Abe looked at him like if he was serious and remembered there was no written number system here. Abe walked ahead and picked up a stick. The ground was kind of soft. They stopped. Abe drew a line.

"That's one."

Abe drew a digital two.

"That's two."

Abe made it all the way up to zero since he forgot to draw that one first. Littlefoot walked over to him and looked at his communicator.

"527."

Abe was surprised that he learned so quickly. The others caught up to us and passed us.

"Hurry up slowpokes," said Cera.

Littlefoot huffed and started walking again. Abe marched beside him.

"Sorry again about my friends. They're very helpful. It just takes a while for them to soften up."

"I know. She's just like her father."

Littlefoot chuckled but soon realized what he said.

"How do you know her father?"

Abe panicked a little. He did want to answer his questions but not all. If he knew too much, it would haunt him until his death.

"Um… Well… Hey! What's that up ahead?"

Littlefoot looked ahead and saw nothing. He turned back to look at Abe. Abe wasn't there. Littlefoot looked where his friends were and spotted Abe.

How did he do that? What is he hiding?

Littlefoot decided to not ask any more questions and caught up with his friends. After a few more minutes off walking, they finally made it to the base of Threehorn Peak. A cave provided the entrance. Littlefoot lead them into the hot cave. It was hot due to the surrounding lava pits.

"So Threehorn Peak is a volcano," stated Abe.

"A volcano?" wondered Petrie.

"It's what you call smoky mountains."

"Well, do you know where the map is?" asked Littlefoot.

"Don't know."

Cera grunted.

"Well, I think you made the whole thing up."

"Cera," snapped Littlefoot.

"It's alright, Littlefoot," said Abe. "Cera, there are unknown things in this world that you haven't seen. How do you know if I made it up?"

She stood silent for a few minutes before she walked towards the entrance and sat down.

"I won't help. You can go find your loony map by yourself."

"Well, I don't have to go far," Abe said.

Littlefoot faced him and before he asked, Abe answered.

"The map is probably hidden in one of these lava pits. I'm going to go in a check it out."

The others, except Cera, gasped. Ducky ran up to Abe.

"If you jump in, you'll be all burnt up. Yep, yep."

"Like this so, but not with my special suit."

He clicked a button on his communicator. A grayish spandex suit with a face-shielded helmet appeared on him. The suit was designed by him after his first battle against a deep-water demon. The suit was able to withstand intense pressure and extreme heat. It wasn't invincible to these things, but it could withstand a lot of severe conditions. He faced the stunned dinosaurs.

"He changed his whole body," stated Ducky.

"This is called a suit. Um, it's like having extra scales. With this on, now I can jump into the lava…firewater."

He approached the first lava pool and jumped in. Cera walked up to them.

"We went all this way to see him kill himself? Happy now, Littlefoot?"

"He's not dead, Cera."

"But no one can ever survive in that," cried Petrie. "He goner."

"Don't worry. I believe Abe is right."

"Mmph. Probably longnecks are the second craziest dinosaurs next to him."

"But he's not a dinosaur," said Littlefoot.

"How can you tell?" asked Ducky.

"He doesn't look like any dinosaur we've seen."

"Obviously," commented Cera.

"Just wait. He'll come up from the pit."

A few minutes before Petrie busted out into tears.

"Oh, Abe goner! Cera right! No one could survive in that!"

Littlefoot was now having second thoughts before ripples started to form in another lava pit. They looked and saw Abe rising up. He crawled out of the lava. He walked over to the gang, carrying a black rock. Cera's anger rose. He dropped it in front of them.

"We came all this way for a rock?" she stammered.

"Well, makes day go faster," said Petrie.

"Not just any rock," Abe said.

He pressed a camouflaged button on his suit, and it disappeared, revealing his original clothes he wore. He unsheathed his katana-looking sword and sliced the rock's top off. He sheathed his sword and picked up the rolled up piece of paper he found in the rock. He opened it and examined it. Happily, he folded it up and slipped it into his back pocket.

"Well, I got what I was looking for."

"What was that sharp stick?" asked Littlefoot.

"You mean my sword? It's an old weapon humans use to fight with before we got better ones. I still use one, because it is a sacred sword and is more powerful than any of the newer weapons humans use now."

"What's weapon?" asked Petrie.

"A thing that helps you fight."

"Oh, like Cera's horns."

Littlefoot peeked over at his arm again. The communicator told him it was 6:15.

"We better head back. It'll be dark soon."

* * *

><p>"Sir, that thing you call Abe is here?"<p>

"What!"

Lucastrof and his loyal spy were conversing in a dark cave.

"That's what the Great Valley dinosaurs keep on talking about."

"So, he's in the Great Valley. Tell me. Does he know where the things I seek are?"

"I'm afraid not, but he's trying to ask around. Last time I saw him, he was with a longneck kid."

Lucastrof began to think.

"Get me some more information. We can't let Abe find the Pentagon of Life first."

His spy nodded and left to the Great Valley. Lucastrof grunted and slept against a boulder.

* * *

><p>The gang made it back to the Great Valley only to get greeted by angry adults. The young ones gulped.<p>

"Cera, where were you?" Mr. Threehorn asked hastily.

"Um… Well… It was Littlefoot's fault."

All heads turned towards Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot?" inquired Grandma Longneck in a soothing voice.

"Well…We went to-"

"It was my fault."

All heads turned to Abe.

"I asked Littlefoot if he could lead me to Threehorn Peak."

Everyone gasped. Mr. Threehorn walked up to Abe.

"Just who do you think you are? You and your crackpot thoughts could have injured our kids. Cera, stay away from this cretin."

"You don't have to tell me twice Daddy. We were only protecting Littlefoot."

Cera walked off with her dad. Soon, the children joined their parents and said goodbye to Abe. Littlefoot looked back.

"Abe, why didn't you show them-"

"I don't know what your costumes are, but leading our kids in peril is not one of ours," said Grandpa Longneck.

"I know, Sir. Well, I'm going to head off tomorrow. I think it's for the best. When the bright circle passes those mountains, I'll be gone."

"But you don't have to leave," said Littlefoot.

"I must be going. Remember about the journey I'm doing. Besides, dinosaurs are getting agitated about my presence."

"But-"

"Come Littlefoot."

His grandparents led him away from Abe. Abe sighed and found a tree to lean along to rest.

Back with Littlefoot, he looked up at his grandparents from his sleeping area.

"Are you also mad at Abe?" asked Littlefoot.

"We just don't agree with him," replied Grandpa Longneck.

"But he-"

"It's late," said Grandma Longneck. "Time for you to get some rest."

His grandparents walked off. Littlefoot yawned and rested his head on the cold ground.

Littlefoot woke up at the first light of dawn. He needed to say his final goodbyes to Abe. He crept away from his sleeping grandparents and searched for Abe. He found him near the watering place, taking a drink. Abe wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Littlefoot, are you here to say your goodbyes."

Abe faced the longneck.

"You don't have to leave."

"I must. Remember, the map tells me where I need to go."

He pulled out the scroll and rolled it opened. His eyes widened as he realized that the map wasn't a map. He felt stupid when he first glanced at it and thought it would tell him the exact locations.

"What the heck?"

"What's wrong?"

"The map was to tell me where to go. It just has words."

"What do they mean?"

Abe held his communicator in front of the paper and used the same technology he used to communicate with the dinosaurs to decipher the scroll.

"A grand dinosaur watches over the valley. He does not move nor yells. A dinosaur frozen in time but will continue to protect the future. The cup of soil is lay hidden within."

"More riddles?"

"It appears so. The cup of soil means the Cup of Earth, one of the items of the Pentagon of Life. I just don't know the rest."

Littlefoot thought about it.

"Saurus Rock," he concluded.

Abe looked at him.

"What?"

"It's a rock shaped like a longneck. It watches over the Great Valley."

Abe scratched his head.

"If you say so."

"I'll take you there."

"But Littlefoot, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"This is more important now," he said and ran off. "Are you coming?"

Abe sighed and caught up to the little longneck.


	5. The Cup of Earth

"Littlefoot!" called Grandpa Longneck for the fifth time.

He sighed and regrouped with Grandma Longneck.

"Any luck?"

"No," said Grandma Longneck. "My. Where do you think he ran off to?"

Grandpa Longneck wanted to blame Abe for Littlefoot's disappearance, but he had no proof that the half-demon was behind this.

"We can ask the fliers to look around the area."

They walked off to tell Petrie's mother to assemble the fliers.

* * *

><p>Abe helped Littlefoot reach the top of the cliff. Below them was the Great Valley. Ahead of them was a dangerous land filled with tall trees and a deep crack in the Earth.<p>

"C'mon. Saurus Rock is up ahead."

Abe followed closely behind Littlefoot. Senses told him danger was lurking in the forest.

"Abe. Who is this Lucastrof guy? Is he really a bad omen like Grandpa said?"

They reached a slope down the mountain they were on that wasn't too steep and walked down it.

"He's a dinosaur that has magic power. The stick your grandpa mentioned is called a staff. It has a glowing orb on it that can release fireballs and storms whenever called upon. He can also use this orb to transform himself into something ferocious."

Littlefoot gulped.

"Don't worry. I defeated him before by using my own magic."

"You got powers too?"

"Yes, but not from me. My sword holds all my magic power. It can release a big wave of fire water, a shower of shiny stones, a combination of the two, form rocks, and a blast of holy power."

"Holy power?"

"Holy power is a type of power that provides safety. It's refreshing, like the daytime, and helps you be safe. The opposite of holy power is dark power. It's like the night. It's scary, spooky, and dangerous."

"Does Lucastrof have this dark power?"

Abe nodded. Littlefoot shivered a little.

"I wish I had some magical powers."

They reached the opening in the Earth and stopped.

"Littlefoot, I already told you. Everyone has a little magic in them. Now climb on."

He got on Abe's back. With his superhuman strength and jumping abilities, he cleared the gap. He let Littlefoot get off, and they entered the forest.

"Yeah, but I want magic like you. You can jump real high. You're very strong for your size. You know a lot about things. You can protect yourself using your magic. I just want…to know how it feels like."

Just then, a chilling laugh rang though the forest. They looked in all directions. Abe sensed something in a tree branch and got out his sword. A blue raptor clothed in a brown monk's gown. It carried a wooden staff with a red orb of swirling energy on top of it. Its yellow eyes stared at the half-demon coldly.

"If it isn't my old friend," he greeted in a demonic voice.

"You don't even know me in this time period."

"Ah, but the future me does. I explored the future and found out that my death was case by you. I hatched a plan to make the past a gruesome place, but it seems that the Pentagon of Life disappeared when I made it back here. Tell me, Abe. Why are you here?"

"To stop you. Why else?"

"That's not what I meant! You're far from the Great Valley, and it seems you know where you're going."

"It's none of your business."

Lucastrof looked at the longneck behind him.

"A baby longneck. Have you really stooped so low as to have this baby help you?"

"I'm his friend! He needs my help!"

Lucastrof laughed.

"Only Abe would be goody pals with a baby. I'm surprise that he wasn't squashed by your parents. Now then, Abe. It seems you won't tell me anything."

"One look could have told you that, moron."

"Very well."

His staff glowed black. A black sharptooth with narrow, red eyes formed in front of it.

"Have fun with my pet. I'll see you later."

Lucastrof jumped into the trees and vanished. The black sharptooth opened its mouth and blew fire at them. Littlefoot and Abe jumped out of the way. Abe looked at it and summoned power to his sword. It glittered. He swung it down, releasing the shower of metals. The sharp metals that made up this world rained down on the sharptooth, piercing its flesh. Agitated, the sharptooth stopped the ground, causing it to shake. Abe fell to the floor. The sharptooth bent down to consume him when Littlefoot picked up the fallen sword in his mouth and slashed the beast with it. The sword cut its nose, and the sharptooth drew back. Abe got to his feet and bared his claws. He jumped high into the air and slashed its eyes, blinding the dinosaur. He landed next to Littlefoot who had spat out his sword. Abe picked it up and thrust his sword into the giant lizard's belly. The beast fell as he and Littlefoot ran away from it. Abe sheathed his sword and examined the beast. He noticed the gash on its nose and looked at Littlefoot.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem, but how can you hold that thing?"

Abe was confused at his words, but he remembered that it was a sacred sword. It only chose one master. No one else could wield it without getting severely stung.

"Open your mouth."

Littlefoot did what he was told. Abe checked inside and noticed a few burns that would heal by tonight. He closed his mouth and looked at Abe, waiting for his answer.

"The sword can only be wielded by me. If anyone else touches it, they get burned. The longer they hold it, the more intense the pain is. Now, c'mon. I can see the rock."

The two hurried along and reached Saurus Rock. They looked around the bottom, but they couldn't find anything. Littlefoot decided to scale the mountain. Abe followed him. They climbed to the teeth-looking rocks that hung like a necklace around the neck of Saurus Rock. Abe stopped and told Littlefoot to stop. He pointed to a strange symbol that Littlefoot never seen before.

"What is that?"

"It's what the world looks like. This planet is round and mostly covered in water."

Abe put his hand on it. The image sunk into the wall. Below it opened a tiny shaft. Littlefoot looked in it and saw an item shaped like a cylinder with an opening on top. Abe grabbed it and smiled. He pressed a button on his communicator to make his Samurai Suit appeared. He put it in his white kimono and changed back into his original clothes.

"Was that it?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yes. That was the Cup of Earth."

They scaled down the mountain and walked into the forest. As they walked, they noticed the black sharptooth wasn't there anymore. A note on a large leaf was present. Abe walked up to it and realized it was written in English. He was puzzled about it but read it aloud:

_Dear Abe and Littlefoot,_

_Abe probably knows me since I'm writing in English. Littlefoot, I saw what you did and can help you in your wish. Abe is very aware of this procedure, so I think he can explain in further details if you have any questions. In the vast region you call the Mysterious Beyond lays a special smoky mountain. It smokes to warn off dinosaurs, but it never erupts. It's the resting homes of where the Pentagon of Life was created. It houses magical powers that could be bestowed onto dinosaurs that pass its test. It sets the test according to your personality, so it limits you to only one kind of power. A riddle is your clue on finding it. Over the water far below the bridge of stone and through the forest lays a mountain that never spits firewater out._

Abe scratched my head in confusion.

"Another riddle. Well, I guess it's to be expected from Rainbow."

"You mean the star that gave you powers? He's here?"

"He's the only one I know that can write in a language never invented. Plus, his scent is all over the leaf."

"Then we must go to that smoky mountain. I know what he's talking about. It means Stone Wall Pass. It's like a crossing over the main river."

"Very well. Show it to me tomorrow. Right now, we need to return to the Great Valley."

They walked back home as the sun began to set.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Old One," said Grandma Longneck.<p>

One of the fliers spotted a herd of longnecks entering the valley. Littlefoot's grandparents wished they had spotted their grandson, but none of the fliers had any luck on finding him.

"Ah, Cousin. It has been so long."

"Yes. Um, will you be staying here long?"

"We will rest and take our leave soon."

"Better be," mumbled Mr. Threehorn.

The Old One noticed that her cousin and husband were missing their grandson.

"Tell me. What happened to your young one?"

A young pinkish longneck with bluish eyes walked up to them to hear their answer.

"Well…he's-"

"Grandma. Grandpa."

The two grandparents smiled as they heard the familiar voice. Littlefoot rubbed his Grandma's leg.

"Where were you, Littlefoot? We were getting worried."

"I'm sorry. It's just that Abe needed help."

The dinosaurs who already met the half-demon chatted angrily.

"He's still here?" questioned Mr. Threehorn.

"Yeah."

The dinosaurs spotted the strange creature walking towards them.

"We thought you were leaving?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I was, but something came up."

"Do I have to chase you out?" asked Mr. Threehorn.

Abe got out the map and noticed that another riddle had appeared. Abe put it away.

"Well-"

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

The Old One lowered her head.

"You don't look like any creature I've seen before."

"I am a new type called human. My name is Abe."

The longnecks began to speak amongst themselves. Grandpa Longneck lowered his head down.

"Where did you lead my grandson this time?"

"He didn't."

The dinosaurs looked at Littlefoot.

"I led him to Saurus Rock. I wanted to help him. He told me not to, but I didn't care."

The adults looked at Abe and then back at Littlefoot.

"We walked in search of the things he needs to stop Lucastrof until…Lucastrof appeared before us."

Chatter rose again.

"Lucastrof?" wondered the Old One. "Are you sure?"

"It was a blue raptor with yellow eyes that carried a stick with a colorful rock on it."

The Old One's eyes opened widely.

"So the legends are true."

"How did you escape?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"He made a black sharptooth appeared and disappeared. Abe fought it and killed it in the end."

The adults looked at Abe. Grandpa Longneck lowered his head at him.

"We're sorry for accusing you leading my grandson into danger, and I thank you for saving his life."

"That's what I do."

"I think it is time to rest," said Grandma Longneck. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

The dinosaurs parted. Littlefoot was so focused on Abe that he almost didn't feel the pinkish longneck's nose on his cheek.

"Ali, you're back."

"Yeah. I just wanted to say hi before my mother called me."

"Ali."

"Coming Mother. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

As Littlefoot saw his friend leave, Grandma nudged him.

"Time for bed."

Littlefoot yawned and headed to the nest. He looked back and saw Abe walking over to a shady tree to rest. He smiled and followed his grandparents home.


	6. The Test of Granting

Abe was resting by the river, eating some fruit. The fruit tasted sweeter in this time period than his period. It was probably because of the freshness of the water. Humans were not around yet to taint the water. It was all natural.

He got out his map and read the new riddle before him. He folded the map and put it away. He then lifted his hand and took a bite of the half-eaten fruit.

Well, he thought, I'm not going to get far without Littlefoot's help. Besides, I owe him for saving my skin twice. The least I can do is lead him to the volcano and explain what he must do.

He got up and walked off to find some berries to pick for his journey ahead.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot was waiting for his friends to show up. He had told Petrie to round them up and meet him at the tall trees. Petrie eventually came back with a lazy Spike, an excited Ducky, a curious Ali, and an annoyed Cera.<p>

"Littlefoot, why did you call us?" asked Ducky.

"It better not be about Abe again."

"You mean that strange two-footer?" wondered Ali.

"What if it is?"

Cera turned around and said, "Then I'm leaving. My dad said to stay away from him."

"But he saved my life."

"If you didn't go, he wouldn't have."

"Cera's right," said Ducky.

"But he needs our help to fight Lucastrof."

"But it's too dangerous," said Ali. "The Old One told us the tale of Lucastrof. He was a bad fast biter who almost destroyed the dinosaur world if the bright circle didn't stop him."

"Well, he's back. Abe needs help. I don't care what the other thinks."

"Please listen to reason. Lucastrof is too dangerous from what the Old One told us."

"My grandpa told me that too, but I can't let Abe fight Lucastrof by himself. He's lost in our world."

"But Littlefoot," began Ducky, "how can we protect him when we don't have this magic Lucastrof and he have?"

Littlefoot was going to answer when another voice answered for him.

"The fake smoky mountain that lies beyond the Stone Wall Pass. Littlefoot, I see what you meant."

Abe pointed to an earthy bridge that crossed a roaring river that gave birth to the valley.

"Very clever," Abe continued. "The sun is right above us, so I suggest we go there if you want to make it back by sundown."

Cera walked up to him and grunted.

"Fake smoky mountain? That's a real one, smart one."

"Maybe it's an illusion."

"What's an illusion?" asked Ducky.

"It's like your imagination, but you think it's really there."

"Are you saying I'm dumb or something?" questioned Cera.

"No, just not open minded. Littlefoot, if we want to make it here by sundown, I suggest we go now."

"Are you coming?" Littlefoot asked his friends

"No way," Cera replied for all his Great Valley friends.

"It seems too dangerous," said Ducky.

He looked at Ali.

"Um, Ali, are you coming?"

"I don't know. Lucastrof is a dangerous dinosaur."

She thought about it some more when she saw his pleading eyes.

"Well, I am curious. Alright, I'll go."

Littlefoot smiled and looked at the rest of his friends. They shook their heads.

"Well, Littlefoot, we should go," Abe said again. "We're burning daylight."

Abe walked off. Ali looked at Littlefoot.

"What does that mean?"

"Don't know, but we're running out of time."

The two longnecks caught up to Abe. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Cera went to the bubbling mud pools to relax.

* * *

><p>"So he knows where they are," said Lucastrof.<p>

"From what I saw, a magical, dried-up leaf tells him where to go," reported his spy.

"So that means he was heading towards the first piece."

"What do you want to do, Sir?"

Lucastrof paced around the floor of the cave and stopped.

"Wait. It's still early. Besides, I want to see why that little longneck is following him. Get some more information."

The spy ran off. Lucastrof smiled. Abe will suffer soon enough.

* * *

><p>"And then he stabbed the sharptooth with his sharp stick called a sword."<p>

Littlefoot was telling Ali what happened yesterday as they crossed the Stone Wall Pass.

"So both of you took down a sharptooth Lucastrof made?"

"Pretty much," Abe said, leading them towards the smoky mountain.

"Okay. This is all way too fast for me. I don't even now half the things you tell me, Littlefoot."

"I guess it's one of those things that you have to see for yourself."

"But Littlefoot, some things you see with your eyes; others with your heart."

Littlefoot was taken back at what Abe said. His mother had told him that once before.

"Just trust me, Ali," he continued, shrugging off what Abe said.

"Okay."

Abe stopped and smiled. They all looked up at the tall volcano. An entrance stood in front of them. Abe walked up, but he didn't enter. Littlefoot and Ali walked up next to him.

"Aren't you going inside?" Littlefoot asked.

"I'll wait here. It's a test, and that means no help from me. I'll give you one tip though. Use all of your abilities to beat it, even the ones you don't have."

Littlefoot looked at him one more time before entering. Ali and Littlefoot were shocked to see that no lava or hot rocks in the volcano. Instead was a grassy forest filled with all types of trees. Littlefoot noticed a wooden sign with a picture of red treestar. Under it was a drawn five. Littlefoot faced Ali.

"Guess we have to find five red treestars. Man, this is déjà vu to me."

Ali smiled.

"So you took the Longneck Test too?"

"Did you? Did you pass?"

The two started walking into the forest.

"You first," replied Ali.

"Yeah. I almost failed the last part."

Ali lowered her neck.

"That's the part I failed."

They climbed over a rotten log and found the first red tree star lying in front of it. Littlefoot picked it up and placed it on his back.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. My mother said that it was the only chance I got. She still loves me, but I feel like I let her down."

"Don't feel bad, Ali. You're still smart and courageous. No test has to be the judge of that."

Ali was happy he had said that. She rubbed his cheek with her cheek. Littlefoot smiled and looked up. He noticed the second tree star. Ali saw it too and looked around. She noticed a pebble set on top of a small ledge. She ran over to it and aimed for the treestar's stem. She whipped the rock with her tail, and it broke off the stem. It gently fell down on Littlefoot's back.

"Nice one," said Littlefoot.

"I remembered my father showed me that trick."

"Your father?"

They continued their search.

"Yes. I remember when I was young, my father saw a treestar that he couldn't reach. He noticed a pebble and aimed the rock at it. It fell down on top of me. I smiled and ran over to thank him. He chuckled and nuzzled me."

She became lost in her memory. Small tears were forming.

"You miss him?"

"Every day."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Ali bursted into tears and leaned against Littlefoot's head. He felt guilty for asking.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't know."

She slowly stopped crying. She looked at him and began her story. They continued walking.

"We were grazing in what is now the Valley of Mists. My mother, father, and I were eating when a sharptooth attacked us. My mother and I started to run, but my father stood his ground. I wanted to help him, but my mother picked me up and fled into the forest. I don't know what happened, but we returned once it was safe. The sharptooth was dead, but my father got serious wounds from it. We walked up to him, scared to face the truth. He smiled and asked if we were both okay. We nodded, and he smiled. He then closed his eyes forever."

Small tears were coming back as they reached a fast river. Littlefoot rubbed her cheek, and she returned the affection.

"Ali, I'm sorry for bringing back such a horrible memory."

"It's alright, Littlefoot. Let's focus on the task at hand."

Littlefoot agreed. He wanted her mind to forget about it for now. He had never seen her cry, and he never hoped she did again. He looked at the roaring river and spotted a rock with a red treestar on it. He looked around and saw a tree that was partially loose. He gave the treestars on his back to Ali and pushed the tree down. It made a bridge across the river and near the stone. He hopped on the trunk and walked across it. He reached for the treestar and got it. He walked back with Ali and placed it on her back.

"Three down; two to go."

Ali and Littlefoot crossed the truck and noticed a fiery pit. In the center of it was a treestar on a large flat rock. There were other rocks floating around it. Littlefoot sighed.

"Ali, wait here. I'll get it."

"But it's too dangerous."

"Yeah, but we need it."

Littlefoot hopped from hot rock to hot rock. It would scare him every time he landed on one, because it would sink a little. He hopped across rapidly and avoided the bursting bubbles. He made it across and grabbed the leaf. As if by magic, the stones formed a bridge that didn't move. Littlefoot ran across it and joined Ali.

"That was weird," she said.

"Maybe it's the magic Abe keeps talking about."

They walked on.

"Littlefoot, do you believe him?"

"When I saw Lucastrof and that sharptooth appear right before my very eyes, I was confident that he was telling the truth."

They pressed onward and reached the end of the forest. Littlefoot was puzzled.

"This doesn't make any sense. Where is the fifth one?"

Ali looked back and gasped at what she saw.

"Maybe he has it."

Littlefoot looked back and saw a green fast biter heading their way. On his head was a red treestar. Littlefoot stepped in front of Ali and prepared to fight.

"Go. I'll handle this."

Ali remembered about her father and remained at Littlefoot's side.

"I'm not leaving you."

"But Ali-"

The raptor roared. Littlefoot and Ali faced it. She got on one side of the raptor and noticed rocks the shape of golf balls on the ground. She whipped it at the raptor. It faced her and forgot about Littlefoot. The male longneck rammed it with his head. The raptor fell down, but it quickly rose to its feet. Ali hurled the last rock at it, and it hit its nose. The raptor roared and charged at Ali with such speed. Paralyzed, Ali knew her fate was sealed. Just then, a rotten tree fell on top of it, and the leaf on its head fell in front of Ali. Ali looked at who helped her and smiled. Littlefoot walked up to her and picked up the last treestar.

A strange beam of light surrounded them. A voice echoed throughout the disappearing forest.

"Young ones, you have completed the tasks set before you with intelligence, power, and courage. Please accept the powers I grant thee."

The two longnecks glowed different colors. Ali glowed blue while Littlefoot glowed red. They were soon teleported out of the disguised temple and appeared in the entrance. Abe's eyes shot wide open, and he got up from his nap. Littlefoot and Ali laughed at his action.

"I see you made it perfectly," he said.

"You bet. Watch this."

Something told him to summon his energy, and his body was surrounded by fire. He smiled as Abe panicked.

"Littlefoot, you're going to burn down the whole forest!"

"I got him."

Ali jetted water out of her mouth and drenched Littlefoot. The fire died around him. He got up and shook off the water. Ali laughed. Abe groaned.

"I'll have to teach you to control your magic tomorrow. C'mon. The sun's about to set, and we need to rest for tomorrow."

As the trio walked back, Ali finally said to Littlefoot, "I do believe in magic."


	7. The Shocking Truth

Abe looked up at the starry night and read the clue again.

"Land forms as it becomes wet. Though nasty to some, it is delightful to others. Though a few have seen this other world, none can experience it."

Abe moaned. These riddles were getting annoying. He would have to ask Littlefoot again. He hated relying on the longneck, but he had no choice. In order to save the world, he must risk his life and now Littlefoot's. He promised never again he would ask for help, but he was lost. He ran his fingers across his hair and laid back to catch a few Z's.

* * *

><p>"Oh. It means the Big Water," answered Littlefoot.<p>

He, Abe, and Ali were relaxing near in the tall trees. Ali swallowed the leaf in her mouth and looked at Littlefoot.

"You've been there before?"

"Twice, but it wasn't intended. The Great Valley lost all its green food, and we needed to help a friend the second time around."

Abe chewed the berry in his hand.

"That's not the issue. We need to go there. Littlefoot, do you know where it is?"

"It's about a day from here."

"Then we have to go now."

"But I've already worried my grandparents too much. They figured out I went to the fake smoky mountain."

"Let me guess. Cera told his dad who told your grandparents."

"Pretty much. My grandpa told me to not wonder off anymore."

Abe stood up from his relaxed position.

"Then we'll convince him you're ready."

The two longnecks looked at him with curiosity. Abe walked off.

"Are you coming or not?"

The two longnecks walked to Abe. They walked around the Great Valley until they spotted Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. Both were calm when Abe arrived, but he sensed that they wanted to squish him like a bug.

"Grandma? Grandpa?"

"Yes, Littlefoot," said Grandma Longneck.

"Um, Abe needs to tell you something."

Both of them faced him. Abe felt kind of nervous since he was receiving awful glares.

"If you let me explain, you will see that your grandson is one of the dinosaurs that can stop Lucastrof once and for all."

Littlefoot looked at Abe in disbelief. Grandpa Longneck did not believe it for one second.

"Don't fill my grandson with this magic nonsense."

"It's magic. I mean you've seen Lucastrof use it."

Grandpa Longneck lowered his head. Abe looked at him, interested.

"To tell you the truth, that was a long time ago when I was still an egg. My grandfather was the one who fought Lucastrof. He sacrificed his life to save my mother. When I heard Lucastrof had returned, stories of old returned into my head."

He sighed. Abe approached him, careful not to fall into the water.

"I understand, but Lucastrof must be stopped before anything bad happens. Your grandson and his girlfriend might be the reincarnations of your ancestors."

Littlefoot and Ali blushed when Abe said that they started a relationship. Grandma Longneck lowered her head towards Abe.

"Do you have any proof?"

Abe faced Littlefoot and surprised that he caught on fire before Abe gave them the signal. Luckily there were no leaves or grass nearby.

"You were supposed to wait for my signal."

"What are you're talking about?"

"That blush made you catch on fire," Abe replied and faced Ali. "And it made her body into water."

The water image of the longneck walked up to Abe.

"How do we change back?"

"Littlefoot?" stammered his grandparents.

"Just stop the power from flowing inside of you."

Ali calmed down and returned to normal. Littlefoot tried to calm down, but now he felt too nervous. Not only was he thinking what Abe said, but his grandparents were in shock.

"Ali, do the honors."

She blasted water at Littlefoot. The flames died around Littlefoot, and he looked back at Ali. He laughed and looked up at his disbelief grandparents. Abe and Ali walked up to him.

"You need to control that," Abe said. "It'll take time, but you'll eventually learn."

"Are you alright Littlefoot?" asked his grandfather.

"I'm fine. I was using the magic Abe was talking about. Both Ali and I acquired these new powers that will help Abe."

"As I mentioned, these two are the reincarnations of your ancestors that challenged Lucastrof when he first appeared."

"This is just too much. We need to call a meeting with the council."

Littlefoot groaned.

* * *

><p>Lucastrof made it to the Big Water Littlefoot mentioned. He held his staff into the air and commanded the water to move. It did. He looked around and saw a bluish pearl. He grinned and jumped down. He picked it up and jumped onto the hard rock he was on. The waters crashed down and returned back to its original state. Lucastrof smiled as he looked at the Pearl of Water and walked away from the place. Probably that spy was useful to him after all.<p>

* * *

><p>Littlefoot set himself ablaze in front of the council of dinosaurs. All were stunned by the magic of fire that flowed within Littlefoot. He stood like that for about a few seconds before Abe told Ali to rinse him off. He was setting the nearby plants on fire.<p>

"See," Abe said as Littlefoot shook the water off. "Without these two, Lucastrof will reign this time period."

"Still, how did we know if you had anything to do with this," a longneck said.

Chatter rose.

"You mean a magic transfer? I would have to cut them in half, because my sword is my only power source."

"Sword?" questioned Grandpa Longneck.

"The sharp stick I used to kill the sharptooth."

Abe unsheathed his sword and swiped it towards the air. A burst of yellow energy shot up high into the air and dwindled down in energy when it was about a quarter a mile away. Abe sheathed Corration.

"Besides, I don't have any water powers like Ali, and I can't set myself on fire like Littlefoot."

The council talked amongst themselves.

"Even so, I think you were the cause of it," said Mr. Threehorn.

"Believe what you want. This is why your daughter is the way she is."

Agitated, he charged at Abe. Abe felt like he has been through this before and jumped on Mr. Threehorn's back. He began to jump up and down like a bull.

"Get off!"

"Nah. This is fun."

"Both of you quit it!" snapped Grandpa Longneck.

Abe jumped off, and Mr. Threehorn stopped. Grandpa Longneck looked down at Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, explain to us what happened,"

"I can't say. It was too magical to describe. Abe got a message from Rainbow and told me that the only way to awaken my powers was to solve the riddle and passed Rainbow's test. I asked who wanted to come, but only Ali came. We went to the smoky mountain that is near the Stone Wall Pass."

The dinosaurs turned in the direction of the Stone Wall Pass.

"Littlefoot," said Grandma Longneck, "there's nothing there."

Ali and Littlefoot gasped when they realized she was right.

"But it was."

"I think he did have a part in it," said Mr. Threehorn.

The other dinosaurs glared at Abe. Littlefoot and Ali walked up to him.

"Please understand," said Ali. "I know it's weird, but arguing will make Lucastrof succeed in his plan."

Abe felt unease and took out his map. He gasped. Littlefoot looked back.

"What is it?"

Abe put the map back in his pocket.

"A new riddle appeared. That means Lucastrof found the Pearl of Water."

Abe panicked and walked around.

"Knowing him, he knows how to use it."

"But we got the Cup of Earth."

Abe got out the cup and stared at it.

"But I don't know how to use it."

He put it back into his kimono. Littlefoot faced his grandparents.

"Please, let me help. I know I may be small, but you have to trust me."

"We do."

"No you don't. I know it's too much, but if what Abe says is true, Lucastrof will end his world and our world too. You have to let me try."

Littlefoot shivered a little. Ali walked up and nudged him. Abe walked up to his grandparents.

"I know it's too much, but I know that your grandson is the hope I need to end Lucastrof once and for all."

Grandpa Longneck closed his eyes and lowered his head to Littlefoot.

"Are you sure?"

"I need to do this. I hear a voice inside me to stand up and fight, and that is what I'm going to do."

"Then Abe, make sure he and Ali are safe."

Ali's mother walked up.

"But-"

"Mother, they need me too. As Abe said, I'm the only one with water powers. Besides, I also feel our ancestors telling me to face Lucastrof."

Ali's mother sighed and nudged Ali.

"Well, it seems I can't stop you. Make sure you're safe."

"I will. Besides, I got Littlefoot by my side."

Littlefoot once again set himself on fire again, but Ali quickly cooled him down. Abe groaned.

Either Ali is his savior or will be the death of him.


	8. Training

Morning had risen. Abe, Ali, and Littlefoot were at the entrance of the Great Valley. Littlefoot's grandparents and Ali's mother were saying their final goodbyes to their children. Abe read the map and walked away to give the families space. Grandpa Longneck looked at his only grandson.

"Oh, Littlefoot. This is way too fast for all of us."

"I know, but if the legends are true, Lucastrof will stop at nothing. There are only three more items that have yet to be found. We need to hurry and get the rest."

His grandma rubbed his cheek.

"Just be safe."

"If you see Lucastrof, run to safety," suggested Ali's mother.

"But there's nowhere to run when Lucastrof appears."

Ali stepped on Littlefoot's foot.

"I mean, we will."

"Make sure my daughter is safe."

Littlefoot nodded and stared into her mother's eyes. He gulped.

"And you help out Littlefoot," Grandma Longneck told Ali.

"I will."

Abe approached them.

"I know I'm a jerk for rushing, but we need to hurry. Lucastrof might beat us to our next location."

The guardians rubbed their young ones one final time. Abe nodded, remembering the affection his family showed him. He quickly forgot it to prevent the wounds from reopening. The trio left as the adults watched. They entered the Mysterious Beyond.

"Littlefoot, why did you have to worry my mother like that?" Ali asked when the parents could no longer see them.

"I didn't mean to. It sounded good in my mind."

Abe hopped off a small rocky ledge and got out the map. He read it.

"Let's see if you understand this riddle. It's been irritating me. Under the dark skies is a ghastly valley that holds the cure for all. Under awakened plants rest the Bark of Nature. It's too vague for me."

They continued to walk, not entirely sure where to go.

"A ghastly valley?" wondered Littlefoot. "Sounds dangerous and spooky."

"Well, what do you expect for the Valley of Mists?" questioned Ali. "It's from where I come from. It's the only place I know that is ghastly and has a cure for all."

"You mean the Night Flower?"

Ali nodded. Littlefoot remembered the quest to find the flower that cured his dying grandfather.

"Then I guess Ali will lead us there," Abe said.

Ali smiled and walked to the front.

"Alright. Everyone follow me."

"Don't get lost like last time," joked Littlefoot.

"You try to remember a hundred places," snapped Ali.

Abe just sneered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"I can't find Littlefoot or Ali anywhere," reported Ducky as she sat down.<p>

Cera thought hard.

"Maybe they disappear?" suggested Petrie. "They magic after all."

"But Mama told me that Littlefoot caught on fire and Ali spat water. I don't think they could disappear."

"You right Ducky. My mama told Petrie that too."

"How about you, Cera? What did your father say?"

Cera remembered her father cursing Abe not only for giving the longnecks powers but for riding him like how Ducky rode on Spike. She laughed in her mind. Oh, how she wished she could have seen it.

"The same thing," she half lied. "I bet they are with that weirdo again."

"You mean Abe?" wondered Petrie.

"Who else would I be talking about? That Abe is bad news."

"But we don't know that," said Ducky. "We don't know about this Lucastrof."

"True. My dad just keeps on saying he's bad, but he doesn't say why."

"Probably they don't know whole story," said Petrie.

"Then let's ask someone who does."

Spike. Petrie, Cera, and Ducky walked in search of someone who would tell them what really happened.

* * *

><p>Abe, Ali, and Littlefoot took a break outside the waterfall that made two rainbows. Behind it was a cave that led into the Valley of Mists. Abe got out the berries he stored and gave some to his friends. Ali chewed her food before speaking.<p>

"Told you I knew where I was going."

"I'm sorry," said Littlefoot.

Abe looked down at the river formed below. He hopped down. The splash drew the attention of the two longnecks. Abe looked around and smiled. He lifted his head towards the longnecks.

"Ali, are you ready for your lesson?"

"Lesson?"

"Just get down here," Abe said rudely.

Ali hopped down from rock to rock. Littlefoot laid himself on the cliff and watched with interest. Ali faced Abe as he bent down and picked up some water in his hand to take a sip.

"Water is the source of all life," started Abe. "Without it, life would not be sustainable. Now you know that you can spit a stream of water out and turn your body into water much like Littlefoot can surround himself with fire. We are going to perfect the speed of the water you shoot out. Think of it like an angry spit."

"But I don't spit when I'm angry."

Abe tapped his forehead and closed his eyes briefly in irritancy.

"Aim for those fallen stones."

In the shallow water were rocks that had fallen off of cliffs due to earthquakes. Ali spat water out towards the first rock. It didn't break. Ali looked at Abe.

"But water can't break rocks that easily."

"That's why you must try harder."

Ali concentrated her power and spat again on the rock. It broke. She smiled as Littlefoot cheered.

"Good," said Abe. "Now destroy the remaining stones in one shot. It's like the spit you just did, but you puff up your cheeks, summon water, and shoot out."

Ali did what Abe told it and blew out the water hastily from her mouth. A three foot diameter blast of water destroyed the rocks, but it failed to damage the wall. This was because of the range of the attack.

"You're still young, so the extent of the attack cannot be taught. It will become more powerful when you grow. For the next and final move I want to teach you, you need to turn your body into water."

"Okay."

She did that, but she fell apart. Littlefoot got up to his feet and jumped down.

"Where is she?" he asked Abe.

"I'm right behind you," came a voice.

A water image of Ali was formed behind Littlefoot. She looked at Abe.

"Using that ability, you can swim through any kind of water with ease. However, knowing that you have water powers does not make you invincible. Never ever change into your water form during the winter…er…Cold Time or near fire water. The fire water excludes Littlefoot."

He looked at Abe with curiosity.

"Follow me," Abe said. "I'll teach you a couple of moves."

Abe climbed up the small cliff and walked into the desert. The two dinosaurs followed.

* * *

><p>"It's best for you kids if you don't know," Grandpa Longneck told the kids.<p>

They were seated around a pound as Grandpa Longneck relaxed in it.

"But we need to know," said Ducky. "We know Lucastrof is bad, but we don't know why."

Grandpa Longneck sighed.

"But you kids are still too young. I don't know if you'll understand."

"Don't worry," said Cera, remembering Abe. "We will."

"Very well. I guess it's not fair this legend is kept from you. Let's see. Lucastrof appeared many, many bright circles ago. The world was forming. Strange creatures were taking their first footsteps onto dry land. Our ancestors took birth when these creatures appeared on land. The longnecks, the threehorns, the spiketails, the fliers, the swimmers, and many more. All grew up in this world, doing what we do today. But, our kinds were not the only ones appearing. Very unique creatures showed up. They looked like us and blended in very nicely, but they were special. Small ones could move rocks the bigger ones couldn't. Some made a screech that pierced our ears. A few could blow out sky fire out of their mouths. These creatures were only few in numbers and lived in peace. That all changed when Lucastrof was born. Lucastrof noticed that his powers were more devious compared to others. It was probably because he was the first sharptooth to have these powers. With these new powers that were unusual to the others who had powers, he decided to make sure he was superior to all the dinosaurs. He wanted to make the ones who had magic be under his loyalty and torture the dinosaurs who had no magic. He recruited a few of the most powerful members until word got out. The others that weren't under his ruling knew what needed to be done. A great battle known as the War of the Dinosaurs continued until one cold time was over. Our ancestors managed to kill all of Lucastrof's army and seal him away in the Mystic Mountain. It is a mountain that lays hidden in the Mystical Lands far in the Mysterious Beyond. Of course, when my mother told me this, she said this was the first time Lucastrof attacked."

"Wait," said Cera. "The first time? Does that mean he got out?"

"I'm afraid so. I was still an egg when this all happened. Lucastrof broke out of the mountain and roamed the land. A big earthshake happened when it did. The elders knew that this earthshake was no ordinary one and meant Lucastrof was free. The hunt begun, but Lucastrof remained hidden for unknown reasons. When all suspected he died of old age or by a sharptooth, he appeared before my grandfather. See, my grandfather was the grandson of one of the dinosaurs that sealed him away. My grandfather protected his daughter and told her to flee with the egg. She obeyed, and that was the last time she saw my grandfather. Soon, word gotten out that Lucastrof was pushed into the fire water by a longneck who also fell in. They called the longneck that saved them all before Lucastrof rose to power the Longneck Hero. Everyone was now happy and content they heard the last of Lucastrof and believed the story was a myth to scare the young ones until Abe appeared with the shocking news."

* * *

><p>Littlefoot and Abe were near some lava pits that were two miles away from the cave. Ali watched from a safe distance as Littlefoot and Abe began.<p>

"Fire water destroys everything in its path and won't stop until it cools down, making it one of the destroyers of life," said Abe who stood near a lava river. "Your powers are similar to Ali's. Right now, you are able to surround yourself with fire. It's good, but you have to control it. It'll take some time. As Ali, you can spit fireballs out of your mouth. Try it on those rocks."

Littlefoot blew out small fireballs that hit the rock formations near us. Abe was surprised that Littlefoot was able to blow out two foot radius fireballs at rapid speed.

"Nice. Now as Ali can do with water, you can do with fire water. First, set yourself on fire."

"Are you sure?"

Abe nodded. Littlefoot surrounded himself with fire.

"Good. Jump into the fire pit. Your fire form won't get burned since you are protected by your fire form."

Littlefoot jumped into the deep lava pit. His form didn't merge with the lava like Ali's form did. He looked up at Abe as he kept afloat.

"You are not able to merge yourself with the fire water, but you can swim around it and hold your breath under the fire water for about ten minutes."

"Wait. How do I know when these ten minutes are up? Besides, what are minutes?"

"You'll know. When time is about to run up, your senses will kick in about eight minutes in. When you sense this, make your way up to the surface."

Littlefoot swam to shore in his fire form still. Ali was about to rinse him off, but Abe stopped her.

"If you cool down something really, really hot suddenly, it will form into a hard rock. Wait for a short time."

"But when do I know to do it?"

"Well, this is why I need Littlefoot to get rid of the fire himself."

Littlefoot tried, but he looked down when he couldn't. After three minutes, Abe told her to rinse off Littlefoot. The fire died, and Littlefoot turned to normal. Abe faced Ali.

"That long. Remember it every time when Littlefoot jumps out of fire water. Hopefully he learns how to control the fire around him one of these days."

"I don't mind," said Ali. "It's fun to get him wet."

"Well, let's go back," said Abe. "I've taught you the basics. Now, you must explore the rest of your powers on your own."

The trio walked back to the waterfall that fell from the cave as the sun hid behind the mountains. Abe lead the two longnecks. Littlefoot sighed and looked down. Ali nudged him.

"Don't worry, Littlefoot. You'll be able to control your powers and change back and forth on your own."

"I hope it's soon."


	9. Into the Mists

The three friends stood off a ledge that poured the water out of the cave. Below them was a land covered with mists. A few of the larger plants were noticeable, but everything else was covered by fog. Ali looked at Abe.

"This is the Valley of Mists. It holds many dangers so we must stick together."

"The Valley of Mists? This place looks like a cemetery."

Littlefoot and Ali both looked at Abe. He realized what he said and started to climb down the cliff. The longnecks followed.

"What's a cemetery?" asked Littlefoot.

"It's a place served to remember those who…passed on."

Littlefoot shook a little.

"Geez. Sounds creepy but wonderful."

Abe looked at him strangely.

"We don't have anything like that," explained Littlefoot. "When you die, you die in the open. We don't have a place to honor them."

Abe's feet touched the hard soil.

"I understand. Now as Ali mentioned, the cure for all is called the Night Flower. Ali, do you know where they are?"

She thought hard.

"It's been a while. Um, Littlefoot, do you know where?"

He tried to remember.

"I don't know. We were just walking around when we rested near them. I remember what the place they're at looks like, but that's it."

"Too bad I don't have one," said Abe. "If I caught its scent, I could whiff it out."

"Well, I guess we have to walk around until we're lucky."

Littlefoot marched ahead. Ali and Abe followed closely behind him. Abe thought of a better plan so enough and walked away from the longnecks. Littlefoot walked up to him.

"Abe, where are you going?"

"Towards the river."

"But why?"

"It'll make it easier to find these things."

"I don't get it."

"Because you don't have the power."

Abe and Littlefoot stood at the shore of a river. He now understood. To him, it was risky for her.

"But you didn't even ask her."

"Ask me what?" questioned Ali, still confused about Abe's plan,

"Well, we don't know where the flowers are, so I plan-" began Abe.

"He wants you to use the river as a walk path to find the Night Flower," interrupted Littlefoot.

Ali looked at Abe. He put his hands on his back and explained.

"We don't know where the Night Flower is. My plan is to use the water to find where it is. You have gotten the hand of your magic, so I use hoping you would scale the water to find the Night Flower."

Ali thought about it.

"It makes sense and will get us there quicker. Okay."

Littlefoot approached her in shock.

"But Ali, I'm worried. There are beasts in the river."

"But Littlefoot, they can't see me. Remember when you couldn't. Besides, you need to trust me."

"I do."

"Then let me do this."

He looked at her pleading face and sighed. He nodded. Ali jumped into the shallow water and turned into water. She merged with the river and swam rapidly away. Littlefoot looked down.

"Think positive," said Abe. "Worrying will cause more pain."

He nodded and stared out into the river.

* * *

><p>The baby rainbow face rested in a meadow filled with closed leaves. She cried, knowing the fate of her parents. They had told her to run as a blue raptor challenged them. She had watched both of her parents die before her very eyes from a safe distant. The raptor didn't even bother to search for her. He wondered off in the opposite direction. Scared that her parents were gone, she ran until she couldn't run no more. Tears rolled down, knowing she was all alone.<p>

Soon, she sensed footsteps coming from the stream that cut the meadow in half. She panicked and hid behind the tall flowers. She watched as the water took the shape of a longneck. A pinkish longneck soon appeared. The longneck walked out of the water and shook the water off. She looked around.

"This is the place. Better tell Abe and Littlefoot."

The rainbow face looked at the longneck with interest. She was so concentrated on the longneck that she accidentally kicked a pebble out of the bunch of flowers she hid in. The longneck saw the rock roll and faced the direction where it came from.

"Who's there?" she asked. "You better show yourself if you know what's good for you."

When nothing appeared, the longneck blasted the area with water. The plants dropped to the floor, revealing the soaked rainbow face.

"Who are you?"

The rainbow face approached her.

"Please don't hurt me."

"I won't. Just tell me who you are."

"My name is Vinna."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ali. What are you doing out here?"

Vinna cried, remembering the events that took place not so long again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"My parents were killed by a raptor," she said as she calmed down.

A raptor? The Valley of Mists was too unstable for raptors. Why would one appear?

"Do you know what it looked like?"

"It was blue with yellow eyes."

Ali gasped. Lucastrof was here, meaning he had followed them.

"I noticed you can change your body into water."

"It's a long story."

"Are your parents also chosen like mine were?"

Ali looked at Vinna with a surprised look.

"You mean your parents were also magic?"

"My mom and dad were the last of their kind who had magic. I heard them tell to the raptor that he would be defeated again. I guess they knew him."

"Wait. Do you have magic?"

"I can make roots and vines grow and protect me."

Ali needed to tell Abe.

"Follow me."

Ali walked along the water's edge. Vinna followed.

* * *

><p>Abe eyed Littlefoot as he stared into the water. He sighed and stood up from the tree he leaned against. He walked over to the longneck.<p>

"Littlefoot, I told you not to worry."

"I can't help it."

"I know. Having someone you love in what seems dangerous to you always gets you worried."

"I don't love her," he said with a blush.

"Oh. I thought you did. Besides, you can't hide it from me."

Littlefoot sighed.

"Every time I see her, I get nervous. I was happy she followed me when no one else did. It was like she trusted me enough to take a chance when everyone thought I was crazy. She has shown support for me these few days. I do have some feelings for her, but I can't call it love."

"Littlefoot, be careful. If Lucastrof finds out, you are a dead man…er…dinosaur."

"I know."

"Too late."

They turned around to see Lucastrof a few yards away. Abe growled. How come he missed his scent?

"Abe, is that nose of yours withering? I really don't care about the longneck's stupid girlfriend. I'm more interested in you and getting the Pentagon of Life."

"You followed us?"

"Don't act surprised, longneck."

Abe unsheathed his sword.

"But you're an idiot for revealing yourself to me. We both know I'm more powerful."

"That was because the last dinosaurs that sealed me away still lived. Now that I killed those dinosaurs, my full powers are back."

He raised his staff, and an orb of fire formed above it. He swept his staff through the air, releasing the fireball. Abe jumped out of the way as Littlefoot stood his ground. Abe looked back. Lucastrof laughed.

"That stupid longneck has already met his fate, so now it's time to meet yours."

The corner of his eyes caught a blast of fire. He jumped out of the way and looked at where it came from. Littlefoot stared at his opponent in his fire form. Lucastrof's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me this longneck is…"

"That's right," said Abe. "His ancestors kicked your ass before, and now, he and I will do it again."

"This should be interesting then."

The two friends faced Lucastrof and jumped into battle.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys met someone called Abe that can sort this out."<p>

"Yes," replied Ali. "He and Littlefoot are the ones that really know what's going on."

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh," blushed Ali. "I… My herd came here and…uh…"

"Do you like them?"

The blush faded.

"Yeah. They're my friends."

"No. I mean really, really like them."

The blush slowly crept back.

"So you take both?" summed up Vinna.

"Heavens no!"

Vinna thought about it some more.

"I like both as friends, but not both of them like…like that," continued Ali. "It's just one for me."

"So there is someone you like a lot."

Ali realized what she said and slapped herself mentally.

"Well…um…you see…"

"Just spill it out, girl!"

Ali nodded.

"Littlefoot. He's charming, handsome, smart, caring…"

"But his name is Littlefoot. I thought little meant small."

"He was given the name because I think it had to do something with his dad."

"Oh. For a second, I thought he would be too small for you."

Ali imagined if Littlefoot was any smaller. She chuckled at the thought.

"What's that?"

Ali looked up ahead and saw fire, stones flying, and dark energy orbs. Worried, she hurriedly ran towards it. Vinna, still wondering what was happening, followed her.

* * *

><p>Abe did a backflip to avoid a darkened energy orb and landed next to Littlefoot. Abe looked at the longneck. He was panting heavily and would be too tired to use his magic soon. They had been fighting for only five minutes, but the battle was too intense for him. Abe faced Lucastrof. He smiled and launched a wave of blue electrical current. Abe drilled his sword into the ground and used his sword as an insulator. The electricity was attracted to the metal and jumped into the ground. It finally stopped, and Abe pulled out his sword.<p>

"This is why I'm a scientist," commented Abe.

Abe raised his sword and swiped it across the air. It released a lava wave at Lucastrof. The wizard smiled and countered it with a red energy orb. The two attacks faced each other, one trying to overpower the other. Littlefoot looked at Abe's attack and blew out fire to assist it. Nothing came out. Though his body was still on fire, he was too weak to blow out anything. Probably he should have listened to Abe and spread out the use of his magic. What did he expect? It was his first battle with his fire powers. On top of that, it was against a powerful foe. Littlefoot put a determined face on and then charged at the two attacks. Abe called to him.

"Littlefoot! Don't do it!"

Littlefoot ignored him and rammed into the two attacks. An explosion occurred.

* * *

><p>Ali and Vinna stopped when they saw a puff of fire in the air. It was followed by shockwaves that went throughout the Valley of Mists. They weren't that powerful.<p>

"What was that?" asked Vinna.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry."

The two ran towards the black smoke. They slowed down when they approached the spot. Ali saw Abe looking down at something. The explosion had killed most of the surrounding plants and blackened the ground. Abe sighed. Ali and Vinna cautiously walked up to Abe.

"Abe?" wondered Ali.

He looked back.

"Hey Ali."

"What happened?"

"Lucastrof attacked. The battle was intense, but it ended. Lucastrof manage to escape with a few burns. I had some burns and cuts from trying to contain the shockwaves. However…"

Ali looked at what he was looking at. Tears formed.

"Littlefoot!" she yelled.

"He was the one who stopped the battle."

"Littlefoot?" wondered Vinna.

Littlefoot lied on the ground with severe burns and cuts. A few of the burns were second degree burns. A deep cut wrapped around one of his legs, almost like it was cut off. Ali plotted herself next to the body and rested her head on his head.

"Littlefoot, you can't die. No."

Abe walked up to Ali and looked down at her.

"Ali. We need to go."

"Not without him!"

"But we need to stop Lucastrof."

Ali faced him angrily.

"Is that all you care about? Littlefoot is dead, and it's your fault! If we weren't out here, none of this would happen! If it wasn't for you, Littlefoot would have still lived longer!"

Abe sighed.

"But…I thought I could-"

"But Ali, it's not Abe's fault."

Ali's eyes sprung wide opened. She lifted her head up. Vinna approached them. Abe stiffened. Littlefoot's eyes opened.

"Sorry I worried you," he continued weakly.

"Littlefoot!" cried Ali in joy. "You're alive!"

Littlefoot formed a smile. Abe looked at the longneck and smiled. This longneck was stronger than I thought. Abe walked away to find some medicine. Vinna saw this and followed Abe. They introduced themselves.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm sorry, Ali."

"Don't be. You're alive. That's all I care about now."

Ali lowered her head and nudged Littlefoot's cheek.

"Ali. Ali! The burns!"

Ali remembered and lifted her head up. Littlefoot's eyes followed her.

"So, who's that with Abe?"

Ali looked at where Abe was. He and Vinna were picking at plants.

"Oh. That's Vinna. I found her in the Meadow of the Night Flower. Lucastrof killed her parents not too long ago."

"So that what he meant when he said something about killing two dinosaurs. Does she have magic too?"

"Yeah. She's able to control vines and roots."

Abe and Vinna came back. Abe squatted down and poured a mixture of concentrated plants and water down Littlefoot's throat.

"This might him feel better. It will heal him, but it will make him feel like he was drunk."

"What's drunk?" asked Ali.

"You'll see. Lucastrof escaped, so he might know the location of the Bark of Nature. Ali, you stay here and protect Littlefoot. Vinna and I are going to get the Bark of Nature."

"But-"

"We need to. I don't want this misfortune to happen to others. He'll be fine."

Abe and Vinna walked away. He soon stopped and glanced back.

"If he says something weird, it's just part of the drink I gave him."

Ali stood confused as Abe and Vinna left.

* * *

><p>"What was that, Old One?" Ali's mother asked.<p>

The explosion had been noticed in the Great Valley. The Old One lifted her neck and squinted her eyes.

"I don't know, but it came from the Valley of Mists.

Ali's mother grew worried. She just hoped her daughter was alright.

* * *

><p>Vinna and Abe looked around the garden of the Night Flower. Vinna used the roots to help her find the object Abe described to her. She found something and had the roots of the flowers bring it. They gently threw it at us. Abe smiled and picked up the green bark.<p>

"This is what I'm looking for. Thanks Vinna."

"No problem."

The duo walked back to where the longnecks were. Abe explained more about Lucastrof and the Pentagon of Life. Vinna understood why the demon knew her parents. They had told her stories of their past and explained everything when she figured out she had magical powers.

As they got back, they saw Ali ten feet away from a hiccuping Littlefoot. She stared at him in annoyance. Abe and Vinna approached her, and she faced Abe.

"What a jerk! At first, he was really kind to me until he slapped my behind with his tail. He then laughed about it and said about… It was disgusting!"

Abe laughed.

"First-timer. The medicine I gave him contained alcohol. I don't know how much, but I guess I gave him too much."

"What's alcohol?" asked Vinna.

"It's a basic drink that if you drink too much, it makes you act weird and stupid."

"So he's under the influence of the medicine?"

"Pretty much."

Abe walked over to Littlefoot. He looked up and hiccuped.

"Dude. Why does that sexy girl don't like me?"

Abe sighed and picked up Littlefoot.

"C'mon, you guys. We need to get out of the Valley of Mists and find the two remaining parts."

Abe carried Littlefoot, and they marched out of the Valley of Mists. Along the way, Littlefoot continued to talk about the simple things he saw and would whistle. Ali got annoyed and told Vinna to use her powers to shut him up. Vinna called upon the loose vines they walked by, and they wrapped around Littlefoot's jaws.

"Ah," said the trio, "much better."


	10. In One's Mind

*****This Chapter is rated M for disembodied murder and death and for explicit sexual references**********************************88

Littlefoot was the first to awake the next morning with a headache. He blinked several times and groaned. He lifted his head and saw that everyone else was asleep. He noticed that the sun was barely rising into the sky. He stood up and noticed that they were in a forest, hidden in some bushes. He walked over to a low tree and ate the leaves. He tried to remember what happened yesterday, but everything was blank after he drank the medicine Abe gave him. He thought he would have been done for, but by some miracle, he lived. He did feel another presence protect him, but he wasn't sure. Probably it was just the wind that circled around the two attacks. He swallowed his food.

"Kind of thirsty," he mumbled.

Littlefoot walked away from the group. He walked around the forest he was in and found a stream. He lowered his neck and took a drink. He lifted his neck and walked. As he walked back, a pack of raptors surrounded him. He chuckled. As the raptor approached him, he lit himself on fire. The raptors got scared and ran away. Littlefoot smiled, forgetting he was burning the plants.

Abe woke up to the smell of smoke. It was faint, but he still smelled it. He looked around and noticed Littlefoot was gone. He groaned. Without waking the others, he followed Littlefoot's scent. He walked until he saw a little longneck freaking out. Abe unsheathed his sword and whirled it in front of him. Sand came from the sword and buried the longneck and the surrounding fire. Littlefoot popped his head out and faced who saved him. He lowered his head in shame.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Littlefoot, I'm not your dad, but I'm still disappointed that you haven't learned how to turn on or off."

"But every time I want to turn off, I hear a voice."

"A voice?" Abe wondered in interest.

"Yeah. It controls my mind and tells my body to keep the fire burning."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought it would go away."

"Remember what I said. Fire is one of the destroyers of life. I guess when Rainbow granted you powers, he used magic from previous demons. He did that with me, so that's why I'm a half-demon."

"So I have a demon inside of me? Why doesn't Ali have this problem?"

"There are a lot of good demons with water powers, but a kind fire demon is hard to find."

Littlefoot sighed.

"So it's controlling me. Typical. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. For me, it never is."

"But there is a way to face it."

Littlefoot got out of the pile of sand. He looked at Abe with hope in his eyes.

"There is. How?"

"I know this may sound gay, but you must conquer yourself. I need to put you in a trace to help you fight this demon inside of you."

"Seems dangerous. Besides, what does gay mean?"

"Never mind the word. Fixing you is more important."

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

Abe walked over to a rotten stump and sat on it. Littlefoot walked up to him. Abe pulled a vine from a tree and picked up a vine from the ground. He tied the vine to the rock.

"At first, I never believed this. Then again, I never believed in magic or aliens. What I need to do is hypnotize you. Your eyes must follow the rock as it swings. I'll chant something, and you'll eventually go to sleep and be in your mind. By yourself with no help from your fire powers, you must defeat the fire demon."

"What happens if I lose?"

Abe gulped.

"Your soul will be consumed by the demon."

Littlefoot showed a worry expression but it toughened into confidence.

"Alright. I know the risks, and I'm ready to go."

"Littlefoot, be careful."

Abe lifted the rock to Littlefoot's eye level and swung it from side to side. Littlefoot's eyes began to get heavy. Like as if he was therapist, Abe told Littlefoot about his mind and how should he entered it. Littlefoot closed his eyes and remained standing up as he slept. Abe put away the pendulum and waited.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot woke up and discovered he was in a forest with tall trees. The sun beamed down on him, and the air blew a chilly gust. Littlefoot walked through the forest and eventually exited the forest.<p>

That was easy, but by now, I should have bonked into Abe and the others. They wouldn't just leave me. Well, Abe probably would, but Ali would stay behind looking for me. What's going on?

"Littlefoot. Littlefoot."

He stopped and turned around. A dinosaur about his height was walking to him. He stood his ground, but the rays of the sun gave it color. He smiled and approached her.

"Ali, I'm so glad to see you. Where's Abe?"

"Who?"

"Abe, the human."

"Oh, don't you remember? He left a while ago. After Lucastrof died, Abe decided that it was time to go."

"I don't remember that."

"You must have hit your head or something," she teased. "You were there with me."

"Oh. Where's Vinna?"

"She's probably playing with Cera and the others."

"That doesn't make sense. My friends are in the Great Valley."

"That's where we are."

Littlefoot looked behind him to see the luscious trees, gorgeous river, and lovable folks of the Great Valley. Ali approached him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Um… Yeah. Let's go meet up with the others."

The young longnecks walked to the river and saw Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Vinna playing in the shallow waters. Ducky was blowing bubbles at Spike, and Petrie joined in the fun. Cera and Vinna just watched.

"Hi, Littlefoot," said Ducky.

"Hey, Ducky."

"Great," said Vinna, standing up. "Everyone's here, so let's play a game."

"But what though?" asked Petrie.

"Why don't we play tag?" suggested Ali.

"Me want too," said Petrie.

"Tag, yes, yes, yes," said Ducky.

"So it's settled," said Cera, standing up. "Who's it?"

Everyone said not it except for Littlefoot. He was trying to recollect his memory.

"Littlefoot."

Littlefoot snapped out of his trace and faced Ali.

"Huh?"

"You're it," said Cera.

He smiled, but before anyone ran, they heard a voice. Soon, footsteps were followed. Grandma Longneck approached with a longneck their age. He had eyes that were yellow and reddish-brown scales similar to Littlefoot's. Grandma Longneck faced the children.

"This is Loki. His herd has stopped in the Great Valley. He has come to play with you."

Loki smiled. Littlefoot looked at his smile and felt something terribly wrong.

"Hi," said Cera. "I'm Cera. That's Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Vinna, Ali, and Littlefoot."

"Littlefoot? I've heard of you. You and your lovely companion helped Abe kill Lucastrof. Very cool."

Grandma Longneck left.

"Yeah, um, how do you know?"

"Who doesn't? Your tale has been passed down through the longneck herds for inspiration."

"Oh. Yeah. So, we're playing a game now."

"A game? Which one?"

"Tag," said Ali. "Littlefoot's it."

The dinosaurs whom weren't it laughed and ran. Littlefoot smiled and started chasing them. It was good to be home. He decided to go after Ducky since she was the slowest. He spotted her foot behind a bush and smiled. He snuck up to the bush and popped his head through it.

"Ducky, you're it."

He smiled, but it soon faded at the sight he saw. Her head had been bitten off. He screamed and called for help.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Anyone!"

No one heard him. The closest dinosaurs to him were probably his friends, so he ran after them, calling their names. Soon, he came up to a boulder with a tail. He slowed down and cautiously walked up to it. He gasped when he realized Spike was also dead. He had his head clawed to bits. He noticed wings beside them with guts in-between them.

"This can't be happening!" he yelled.

Littlefoot continued to run and saw two more dinosaurs lying on the floor. One was Cera. She had her horns pulled out and a bitten back. The other was Vinna. Her head was torn off like Ducky's head. He gasped as he realized the last of his friends was probably still alive and shouted.

"Ali! Ali!"

He heard a rustle in the bushes. He quickly jumped into them, interrupting something. Ali was licking Loki's neck. She was almost to his body when Littlefoot jumped through the bushes. She raised her head and blushed when she saw Littlefoot. An annoyed Loki approached him.

"Get lost!"

"Ali, what are you-"

"I said get lost!"

"No!" he shouted back at Loki. "Everyone's dead."

"What?" wondered Ali.

"It's true," Littlefoot continued. "All of our friends are dead. There might be sharpteeth in the area."

Ali gasped.

"C'mon then. We need to go tell the grown-ups."

"Littlefoot is probably lying about it," said Loki, "to get you by yourself."

"I am not. Ali, we need to go."

"Probably Loki is right."

"What? Ali, how can you trust him that quick?"

"Because she does," said Loki. "Beat it."

"That's it."

Littlefoot summoned his fire powers, but they didn't come.

"What the… My fire powers are gone. Ali, do you still have yours?"

"I'll check."

Before Ali had time to check, a fireball came at her face and burned her to death. She collapsed. Littlefoot looked angrily at Loki with tears in his eyes. Loki's body was covered by fire. Loki looked at Littlefoot and grinned.

"Well, we can't have her interfere with her magic."

Memories flashed back in Littlefoot's mind. Abe had hypnotized him to find the demon in him. He needed to stop the demon so that he could switch back and forth from normal to fire. Well, it looks like he found the demon.

"I was hoping she would pleasure me before you found us, but-"

"Shut up! You're the demon that's been not letting me switch back to normal."

"You finally figured it out. Yes, I am. I rule your body, not you. I will kill you like I did to your friends."

"Don't count on it!"

"You act big, but you're not. I control your fire powers. In this nightmare, you don't have any. Say goodbye to the world you were in forever."

Loki blew a breath of fire at Littlefoot. He jumped out of the way and charged at Loki. Loki smiled and spat a fireball at Littlefoot. He ducked down to dodge it, He got up only to get rammed by Loki. Littlefoot hit a nearby tree and got to his feet. He charged at Loki again, ignoring the burn he had now when Loki rammed him.. Loki blew out a wave of fire Littlefoot couldn't escape. Littlefoot skidded to a stop and ran back. The firewall was gaining on him. He knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Take control of your mind."

Littlefoot's eyes widened. That was right. Abe had hypnotized him to enter his mind. If it was a dream, he had the power to stop it. He stopped and allowed the fire to collide with him. Loki saw the scene and laughed.

"Free at last."

"It's not over yet."

Loki saw Littlefoot coming at him. Loki blew fire out that Littlefoot dodged. He spat out fireballs Littlefoot bounced off his head. Loki was too astonished that he didn't even try to evade Littlefoot. Littlefoot rammed him to a tree and pinned him against it. Even with fire surrounding Loki's body, Littlefoot did not get burned.

"How?"

"It's my mind. I'm in control, not you."

"That doesn't mean you have won yet."

He opened his mouth and was about to blow out a massive fireball when a blast of water drenched him. His fire died, and he returned to normal. Loki faced who did it and was shocked that Ali was still alive, unharmed.

"But how?"

"I told you," said Littlefoot, releasing Loki and wrapping his tail around Loki's neck. "It's my mind. Ali never dies in my mind, but you will today."

Littlefoot choked Loki to death. The longneck collapsed to the ground. His body disintegrated. Soon, Littlefoot's body glowed red for only a minute before fading away. He faced Ali.

"Thanks Ali."

She licked Littlefoot's cheek.

"No, thank you. Littlefoot, I love you."

"I love you too."

A light blinded both of them.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot woke up and looked around. Abe, Vinna, and Ali stared at him. He faced them and got to his feet.<p>

"It seems you survived."

"That was truly a bad sleep story."

"You mean a nightmare," corrected Abe. "The demon knew you were coming and tapped into your memories. He then disguised himself."

"That explains everything. His name was Loki."

"A mischievous demon," commented Abe.

"I thought I was going to lose, but I heard a voice. It wasn't from you or anyone I know."

Rainbow must have helped him, thought Abe.

"Littlefoot," said Vinna. "I want to see your fire powers."

Littlefoot looked at Abe with an unsure face. He nodded. Littlefoot ignited himself for about five seconds and then turned himself off. He laughed in amazement.

"I did it! I can turn myself off!"

Abe just smiled and got to his feet.

"I'm very proud of you, Littlefoot. Now, we must move on. Lucastrof is still out there, and we must stop him."

The group started walking again. Vinna and Abe were in the front, about ten yards away from Ali and Littlefoot. Ali faced Littlefoot.

"Are you feeling better? You were a total jerk yesterday."

"I was? I'm sorry about yesterday. I can't remember anything after Abe gave me that drink."

Ali blushed.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back to normal."

She faced forward. Litttlefoot looked at her mouth and remembered what happened in his mind. He blushed at the thought and summoned enough courage to rub his cheek with her cheek.

"I'm glad everything's back to normal."

She smiled and returned the affection.


	11. The Past

Flashes in the sky, pouring water, and strong winds forced Abe, Littlefoot, Ali, and Vinna to find shelter. Littlefoot spotted a cave opening big enough for them. They entered. Abe shook off the rain from his hair and smiled.

"Finally, we're out of the storm."

"We were lucky to find this cave," said Ali.

Vinna called upon the roots underneath the floor to come up as a small group in the middle of the walls of the cave near the entrance. Littlefoot breathed fire at the roots. They sat around the campfire. Ali sat next to Littlefoot; Vinna sat next to Ali; Abe sat in-between Littlefoot and Vinna.

"Well, that dampens the day," commented Abe.

"Don't worry," said Littlefoot. "Lucastrof couldn't have gone far. Besides, he's clueless as to where the next piece is."

"You're right."

Abe got out his map.

"Two fliers, light as a feather, were blown by the wind on a windy day towards a hermit that made a mountain his home."

Littlefoot thought about it.

"Two fliers? That could be anyone. Plus, I never heard of a hermit who made a mountain his home."

Abe sighed.

"Nothing. Bummer."

"What should we do now?" asked Ali.

"What's a hermit?" asked Vinna.

"A person who lives in one hidden place all by himself and never comes out," explained Littlefoot.

"Like that flier."

They all looked at her.

"You know what it's taking about?" wondered Abe.

Vinna nodded and continued, "The two fliers I haven't heard of, but there is a mountain with a flier for a hermit. Dad told me this story of a blind flier who got lost from his herd. He saw the flier land in a place called Black Rock. My dad was too far to help him, but he saw it. Then, an earthshake happened. He was convinced the flier was dead and continued his search for what is called the Valley of Mists."

"Black Rock?" Abe inquired.

"I know where that is," said Ali. "My herd has passed it so many times. It's dangerous though."

"Can't be more dangerous than Lucastrof," said Abe. "We'll leave after the storm clears up."

Abe got up and walked over to a rock near the campfire. He sat down and leaned against it.

"I'm going to get some shuteye. Good night, everyone."

Abe closed his eyes and went to sleep. Vinna yawned and curled up in a ball like a dog and went to sleep. Ali and Littlefoot remained awake.

"Black Mountain is very dangerous," said Littlefoot. "It's far out in the Mysterious Beyond from the Great Valley."

"Abe's right. We still need to go there."

"Besides, I don't get why the clue mentioned two fliers getting blown towards it."

"Maybe it was a story from long ago."

"I guess. No wonder why I couldn't figure it out. Luckily, Vinna heard about the hermit."

Littlefoot looked into the fire.

"Ali, do you think we'll be fine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vinna's parents were killed by Lucastrof. He mainly targets others with magic. I'm worried if he…"

He lowered his head.

"I see what you mean. Don't worry. As long as we stick together, we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Ali nudged his head and laid down to rest. Littlefoot sighed and finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Abe woke up to footsteps outside. The footsteps got closer to them. Abe got up and unsheathed his sword. He cautiously approached outside and peeked out of the cave. A scaly pair of feet halted in front of him. He looked up and saw a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth near him. He noticed the black eyes of this dark green beast looking down at him. Abe jumped out of the way as the opened mouth came down on him. The tyrannosaur roared and faced his meal. Abe smiled devilishly and jumped up. He clawed the tyrannosaur's face and kicked its belly hard. The tyrannosaur bent down in pain and roared. It wanted an easy meal, so it ran away.<p>

"I wish demons in my era were that easy."

The dinosaurs in the cave walked up to Abe. Littlefoot yawned.

"What was that noise?" asked Ali.

"A sharptooth. I took care of it."

"That's good," said Littlefoot. "I'm still kind of sleepy."

"Well, since everyone is up now, I guess we'll head out."

The group left for Black Mountain. They walked only for a little bit before Vinna mentioned she was hungry. Ali also agreed, and Littlefoot quickly agreed after that. Abe mumbled under his breath and remembered they were probably five years old.

"If we continue walking, we'll probably bonk into some food."

"Bonk?" wondered Vinna.

"Run into," Abe explained.

"He's right," said Littlefoot. "Vinna, can you hold your hunger in?"

"I'll try."

Abe sighed. It was like babysitting all over again. He only did it once for a friend and never did it again. Whenever someone needed him to babysit, he always found an excuse.

"Hey, what's that up ahead?"

Abe lifted his head and saw what Ali saw. They were near a forest with some plants that seemed eatable. The dinosaurs smiled and rushed over with glee. Abe chuckled and caught up with them. He sat down on a flat stone as his friends ate. He pulled out some berries he still had stored and ate those.

I need meat soon, or I'll lose my muscles.

He spotted a river and walked over to it. He saw fish through the water and got out his sword. He aimed for one and threw his sword at it. It was a direct hit. He collected his prize and formed a campfire with some thick twigs.

"Littlefoot, can you help me out?"

Littlefoot walked over to him and asked what he wanted. Abe told him to light the twigs with fire. He was curious why Abe wanted fire, but he did it anyway. Abe smiled and held his sword out over the fire. At the end of the sword, Littlefoot saw the fish in the fire. He gave Abe a disgusting look.

"What? I told you I ate meat."

Littlefoot remembered and walked back to Ali and Vinna. Abe smiled as he was going to eat for the first time in a few days. The fish was cooked, and Abe took a bite of it.

"Not bad," he commented to himself.

He finished the fish and walked over to the dinosaurs.

"Is everyone done?"

"What was that you were eating?" asked Ali.

"Well, I'm an omnivore, meaning I need to eat both plants and meat."

Chills traveled down Vinna's spine.

"Are you going to eat us?"

"No. I only eat fish."

"Is that what you call swimmer?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yes. Um, are you guys ready?"

They nodded, and the group continued their walk. The dinosaurs were near Abe. Littlefoot was the first to speak.

"Abe, since I've met you, you haven't really talked about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"We all know why you are here and about you having magic powers, but we don't know anything about you personally."

"The less you know; the better."

Littlefoot stood in front of him.

"Please. We don't know anything about you or where you come from. You know us now and what our lives are like, but we don't know about your life."

"Littlefoot-"

"Please. Tell us."

Abe sighed.

"I'll tell you as we walk."

The group began to walk again.

"Where do I begin?"

"Tell us the story of how became a half-demon," said Vinna.

Abe smiled.

"I was a regular human, but I was smart for my age. Science, a type of explainable magic, was my passion and my strongest point. I started inventing things that would take a couple of years to build. I did it for fun though and shared failures and successes with my family and friends. Soon, a humanoid demon saw me invent and decided to use me. He threatened to kill my family if I didn't give him good weapons. I had only started making weapons for a week, but the weapons were unique and surpassed some of the civilian weapons. I did what he said, but I was a fool. He killed my family either way and told me he would be back next week with some more weapons. I cried and cried until I heard a voice. It said to sneak into the old state prison museum that night. A prison is like being grounded, but you're trapped in a small cave for many cold times. I did so and found a vortex in one of the rooms. A vortex is a door to another world. I went inside, and I was back outside in another land. Little did I know it was the test you and Ali took. Slightly different, but same idea. I passed it and was granted a weapon. It was this very sword. I grabbed the handle, but I couldn't handle the power. A demon was placed inside me to help me wield the sword. After I grabbed the sword, the evil side of the demon was pushed out of my body. My body changed into this since I still had a little part of the demon in me. That's how I became what I am today."

The dinosaurs looked at him speechless. Vinna now felt a little guilty on asking. She made him told how his family died.

"Sorry, Abe," said Vinna. "I didn't know."

"It's quite alright. That happened a long time ago. After that day, I promised to protect the human race from evil demons."

"Did you ever kill the demon who killed your parents?" asked Ali.

"Eventually, I did. It took me four years, cold times."

"Who was the demon?" asked Littlefoot.

Abe just stared at Liitlefoot and nodded. The longneck understood. The others were still waiting for an answer, but Littlefoot just looked at them. His face told them to drop the subject.

The group made it to a tall dark mountain. Abe smiled.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah," said Ali, "but keep your voice down."

"Why?"

Bodies moved out of the shadows and surrounded them. A pack of ten raptors appeared. Littlefoot smiled and ignited his body. He blew a breath of fire at them. The raptors he aimed for jumped high into the air and landed only a few yards away.

Oh no, thought Abe.

A raptor clamped his claws. A sound wave traveled towards them and pushed them back. Abe unsheathed his sword.

"Watch out! They're bewitched raptors!"

The raptors charged at them. Abe got in front of his friends, and raised his sword to symbolize the fight had begun.


	12. The Depressing Feather

Abe's sword came down, releasing a shower of metal. The raptors jumped out of the way, but one managed to have its leg cut off. However, no blood appeared as the leg grew back. Abe eyed that beast, knowing that he needed to burn it into ashes. He looked at Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot," he said as a raptor charged at him. "One of the raptors has the power to grow back. We need to burn it."

"I'm busy right now," said Littlefoot as he defended himself with his flaming tail.

The raptor lunged at Abe. He jumped above it as it landed in his spot and kicked it. It flew back and hit another raptor. Both of them roared and scrambled to their feet. Abe stabbed the ground and summoned the Earth powers of the blade. An earthquake soon was felt. Tall rocks shot up from underneath the ground. The raptors were all on the other side. Littlefoot turned himself off, and Ali changed back to normal from her water state. The three dinosaurs faced Abe.

"We have no time to waist. We need to go."

Suddenly, the rocks began to break. Abe growled and faced Littlefoot.

"Find the white feather. A feather has tickly stuff on it."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"But-"

A crack formed on all the rocks.

"Follow orders and do it. I'll take care of them."

Littlefoot knew he couldn't convince him. He nodded to Ali and Vinna, and they ran through the opening of Black Rock. The rocks Abe created finally crashed. The raptors only noticed Abe, but they didn't care. It was just an easier kill for them. A raptor came at Abe with such speed. Abe's sensitive nose and ears tracked it as it approached. It was only a few centimeters above him when the half-demon clawed his throat. The raptor fell on top of him. He caught it and threw it to the side. The other raptors screeched and ran towards Abe. He smiled.

"You're all next."

* * *

><p>Littlefoot looked back and hoped Abe was right behind them. He grew sad when Abe did not appear. Ali walked over to him and nudged him.<p>

"Give him some time."

Littlefoot nodded.

"Well, we have to find the feather here. Don't know what one looks like though."

"Didn't Abe yell to use it was white and tickly?" wondered Vinna.

"Oh yeah," said Ali. "I heard that too. Littlefoot, shall we go?"

Littlefoot sighed. He wanted to wait for Abe, but he knew Abe would told him to go get the feather.

"Okay."

They walked deeper into the cave. It soon forked, and Littlefoot decided to stay in a group. They took the path to the right.

"We better watch out," said Vinna. "The hermit lives here."

"You said it was just a blind flier," reminded Ali.

"But who knows if he's magic like the raptors."

Just then, Littlefoot saw a shadow. The shadow disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Did you guys see that?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"What?" asked Ali.

"Shh. Someone's in the cave with us."

Ali sprayed him with a stream of water in his eye. He looked at the annoyed her.

"Don't tell me to shush."

"But Ali-"

Footsteps were heard. Ali gasped and shivered in fear. Littlefoot signaled with his head that they should continue. The three of them crept onward. Ali's heart was beating uncontrollably. Littlefoot sensed it and looked back. He saw Vinna trying to calm Ali down, but it wasn't working. Littlefoot approached Ali and nudged her nose.

"There's nothing to be scared of."

A pebble rolled out in front of them, making Littlefoot jump a little. Ali huffed and mumbled under her breath. Littlefoot ignited himself and looked around. The figure stepped out of the shadows frantically.

"Woah! Fire! I smell fire! Every flier for himself!"

Ali extinguished the flames on Littlefoot with her water powers. The flier sniffed the air and let out a breath of relief.

"I thought I smelled a fire here."

"You did," said Ali.

The old flier faced who spoke. The grayish flier smiled.

"Well, what do we have here? Youngsters?"

Littlefoot approached him.

"Are you the flier who lives here?"

"Indeed, I am. Lived here for quite some time now."

Vinna noticed his eyes. They had no colored pupils.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"I'm blind."

"Then how do you know-"

"It was you? Well, I can feel ya, through the ground. Plus, I smell you. Judging by the smell, I say a male longneck is in front of me. Boy, sonny, do you need a bath."

Ali walked up to Littlefoot's side.

"You get used to it, I guess."

The flier chuckled.

"Well now. A female longneck. You smell like the water in this cave."

"Thank you. Um, what's your name?"

"Dexter. What's yours?"

"I'm Ali, the longneck that smells bad is Littlefoot, and the rainbow face is Vinna."

Dexter faced Vinna.

"A rainbow face? I would never have guessed that. For a moment, I thought you were a pile of sweet-smelling stars."

Vinna blushed. Littlefoot groaned, seeing he was the only one that got the bad compliment.

"Dexter, how good do you know the cave?" asked Littlefoot.

"I memorized every detail of what is my home. I know this cave front and back. Kind of have to since I can't see."

He chuckled.

"Can you lead us through your home? We're trying to find something."

"You lost something? Tis a shame. I'll help you find it. Follow me."

Dexter walked deeper into the cave. The three dinosaurs followed.

* * *

><p>Lucastrof sat on the edge of a cliff, His spy approached him. The sun was setting.<p>

"Sir, those bewitched raptors attacked the group."

"Did they succeed?"

"Hard to say. From where I was, a sharptooth appeared, so I ran."

The spy thought he was going to get it. Lucastrof shrugged it off. The spy was astonished as to why he wasn't angry.

"Sir?"

"That longneck. The one that can ignite himself. He almost killed me."

"But he had Abe's help," pointed out the spy. "Littlefoot would've died if he fought you alone."

Lucastrof stood up and faced his companion.

"Littlefoot? Tell me, you've been here longer. Do you know a lot about the longneck?"

"Only that he resides in the Great Valley with his grandparents and friends. My herd only heard of how he got to the Great Valley."

"The Great Valley? That's where you've been spying?"

The spy nodded. Lucastrof grinned.

"Tell me all you saw in this so-called Great Valley."

* * *

><p>"Well, this here is where the ground treestars are."<p>

Dexter led the young ones deep into the cave. Light shined down through a gaping hole in the ceiling. It provided some energy for the tree that had its attached branches on the ground. Ali and Vinna opened their mouths in happiness.

"Dexter, can we please have some?" asked Vinna.

"Heh heh. I don't see why not."

Ali and Vinna rushed over to the tree and started eating. Littlefoot followed the girls, looking around the room. He wasn't sure why they were hungry, but he had more important things to worry about. He looked around the tree and noticed something behind it. It was a white thing that looked very fragile. He touched it gently, and it brushed his foot. He chuckled and picked it up with his mouth. He walked to Ali and Vinna.

"I found it," he said as it was still in his mouth.

Vinna took it from his mouth and laughed.

"Abe was right. It does tickle."

Littlefoot lowered his head.

"I wonder what's taking him so long."

"I'm worried too," said Ali. "Dexter, we found it."

"Oh, that's good little lady. Are you heading off?"

"I'm afraid we must. Our parents are worried."

"Well then. I'll lead you down."

The young ones followed Dexter.

"Dexter," said Littlefoot. "Um, don't you get lonely right here?"

"Sometimes, but I've gotten used to it. Besides, I can't leave the cave. I might crash as I fly and then the sharpteeth will get me."

"I wish I could fly. Then we could all go to the Great Valley."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, sonny."

They neared the entrance.

"This is where I stop. The entrance is not far from here, and I don't want to expose myself to sharpteeth."

"Okay. We hope to see you later."

"You be careful now, kiddos. Heh heh heh."

Dexter walked back into the depths of the cave. Littlefoot, Ali, and Vinna looked at each other before exiting the cave. As they did, they noticed a few bodies on the ground. They were mostly raptors, but one stuck out. The trio ran over and looked down at the body. Littlefoot looked away, and the girls formed tears.

"Why? Why? Why!"

"Littlefoot," said Ali. "Calm down. Screaming won't make him come back to life. We need to go. There might be some raptors here."

Vinna checked the body.

"Where are that sharp stick, the map, and the two objects we collected?"

"The surviving raptors must have taken them," concluded Ali. "Littlefoot, what should we do?"

Littlefoot faced them with a stream of tears. Though he cried, he gave his command.

"I guess we go to the Great Valley. There are no leads for the last one. It's best we keep the feather safe."

With the sun almost gone, the depressed group headed their way to the Great Valley.


	13. Desperate Valley

"They coming! They coming!"

Cera and the others faced their hovering friend.

"Who, Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"Littlefoot and Ali. They with a rainbow face."

"How about that human?" asked Cera.

"Me don't know. Big flier told grownups about two longnecks and a rainbow face."

"Well, let's go check," said Cera.

The baby dinosaurs walked from the tall trees to the entrance of the Great Valley. All the adults circled around the entrance. Cera and the others walked to the front where Ali's mother, Grandma Longneck, and Grandpa Longneck were. They waited to see the dinosaurs appear. They all came together. Littlefoot was in-between Ali and Vinna. Their guardians showed a sign of relief.

"Littlefoot!" his grandparents exclaimed happily.

The longnecks ran to their guardians and looked up at them. The adults rubbed their young ones' heads.

"Grandpa! Grandma! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Littlefoot!" shouted Ducky.

Litttlefoot's friends ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you," said Ducky.

"I missed you all too," said Littlefoot.

Cera looked around and saw the rainbow face.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Grandpa Longneck faced her.

"What's your name, and where are your parents?"

"My name is Vinna. My parents were…killed by…Lucastrof."

Grandpa Longneck lifted his head in shock.

"Are you sure?"

Vinna nodded. Chatter rose among the adults. Grandpa Longneck stopped the talking and faced Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, where's Abe?"

Littlefoot lowered his head and looked at the ground. Grandpa Longneck understood.

"Is Lucastrof still alive?"

"Yes," said Ali. "He was the one that most likely bewitched the raptors that chased us. Abe stayed behind to fight them and did kill most of them, but he sacrificed his life to save us."

"I see. So not even he was strong enough."

Littlefoot looked up at his grandpa.

"Abe was strong enough. I don't know why he failed, but he saved my life several times against Lucastrof."

"But he's still dead," pointed out Mr. Threehorn.

Not wanting to face the fact, Littlefoot ran away from the crowd.

"Littlefoot!" called out his grandma.

He did not turn around. He kept on running to the watering hole passed the tall trees. Ali looked up at Littlefoot's grandparents.

"Don't worry. I'll get him."

"I'll do it," said Grandpa Longneck, knowing that he started it.

He followed his grandson's trail. Near the water's edge stood Littlefoot. He added his tears to the fresh water. Grandpa Longneck lowered his head.

"Littlefoot."

Littlefoot sniffled and faced his grandpa.

"Why did you say that? Abe was strong, just like my mother. He protected me, just like Mother did."

Grandpa Longneck raised his head, still looking down at Littlefoot.

"I am sorry. I realized what I said. I just didn't know how close of a friend he was to you."

"He taught me so much and saved my life, even from myself. Because of him, I can switch from normal to fire. Grandpa, why didn't you like him?"

"Because he was…"

Grandpa Longneck sighed.

"Because of the past."

He paused for five seconds.

"My grandfather was one of the dinosaurs that battled Lucastrof," he continued. "I was still an egg, but my mother witnessed everything. They fought until Lucastrof won. My mother had escaped with only me in her mouth. When I was growing up, my mother told stories how my grandfather fought Lucastrof. She would make up the ending, but as I grew older, she told me the truth. Those exciting tales that my mother told me as a child were not the same as I grew older. They were filled with death and sorrow. When Abe came and mentioned the name, I never wanted any part of it. I tried to shun him away, but you've always been my curious grandson, and I always enjoyed that part from you. I just didn't want you to also get involved. I never once did not like Abe; I just wanted those stories and his quest to go away."

"But if Lucastrof is alive, those stories would come back even if Abe hadn't appeared."

Grandpa Longneck smiled at the intelligence of his grandson.

"I guess you're right."

"Want to make tales of old come back to life?" questioned a voice.

Littlefoot and Grandpa Longneck looked around with determined faces. A raptor slowly crept out of the tree he was behind of.

"Lucastrof," said Littlefoot.

Grandpa Longneck looked angrily at the blue raptor.

"You," he said, pointing at Littlefoot. "Baby longneck, where is the Pentagon of Life?"

"I don't know."

"Don't play dumb. I know you have it."

"Even if I did, I would never tell you."

"Playing stupid, are we? No matter, I will end your life. Yours and that miserable half-demon's. Speaking of which, where is he?"

Littlefoot stood silent. Lucastrof grinned as wide as he could.

"He's dead, isn't it?"

Littlefoot shook at those words.

"It'll make killing much easier. I'll start with you, Littlefoot."

"You're on."

"Littlefoot, don't," said Grandpa Longneck. "I'll take care of it."

Lucastrof looked at the bigger longneck and sniffed the air.

"You smell familiar. At least your scent does. Where have I smelled that before? …Ah, yes. Jake."

"Jake?" wondered Littlefoot.

"So, I'm assuming you are that annoying longneck's daughter's egg. I remember that day. I was about to kill your mother when your grandfather intervene. She only selected one egg since she could only put one in her mouth. Then she ran and hid. After killing your grandfather and destroying the rest of her eggs, I couldn't find her. Damn woman hid from me good. Anyways, the fact that his grandson is Littlefoot's grandfather too is just too good for me. I'll just kill you both."

Grandpa Longneck used his tail to whip Lucastrof. Lucastrof jumped up to avoid it and cast a ball of dark energy at Grandpa Longneck. It pushed the big longneck back fifty feet, hitting trees along the way. Grandpa Longneck slammed into a tree that stopped him. He fell down and grew unconscious. He had a giant burnt mark where the ball touched him. Lucastrof grinned and faced Littlefoot.

"It's your turn."

"What did you do to my grandpa?"

"Isn't it obvious? He was in the way. I don't want any interference as I kill you."

Littlefoot ignited himself, and the battle was underway.

* * *

><p>The spy peered from a safe distance. He saw Lucastrof basically knock Grandpa Longneck down. In the distant, he saw that the dinosaurs heard something and started heading that way. The babies were running to the spot. He recognized two of them.<p>

"Why are these babies so annoying? It's just like old times, especially that longneck. I failed to kill him, but Lucastrof will."

Footsteps behind him surprised the egg-stealer. He turned around, only to have the world disappear forever from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot blew fireballs at Lucastrof. The wizard blocked each one with his staff. He twirled his staff in front of him, releasing a strong gust of wind that pushed Littlefoot back against a tree. As Littlefoot fell to the floor, Lucastrof cast a small orb of dark energy at the baby longneck. When Littlefoot hit the floor hard, he saw that fire in front of him shot up from off the ground in a rising, foot-long line. He quickly spun around and saw the orb. He stomped the floor hard, summoning his powers to his foot. A line of fire shot up from the ground quickly and continued towards Lucastrof. He jumped out of the way as the fire shot up from beneath him. The tip of his tail got burnt. He faced Littlefoot.<p>

"Haven't your grandparents ever told you to never play with fire? Because it burns you back."

Lucastrof cast a lava ball at Littlefoot. Liittlefoot knew he could survive it, but if he got too hot, Lucastrof could use water instantly to cool him down and turn him to stone. The ball was too big to evade, but a blast of water cooled it down so that it was the same temperature as the flames around Liittlefoot. The attack hit Littlefoot, but it didn't damage him. Lucastrof looked at where the water came from and saw Ali. He didn't question the female longneck first. He cast electrical current at Ali. Roots rocketed up from out of the ground, covering Ali. They absorbed the electricity and went back down into the Earth. Vinna stood next to Ali.

"So, you two have powers as well."

He then looked at the rainbow face.

"I know you. Well, I saw you. You were that baby that ran away before I killed your parents."

Vinna held back the tears.

"Lucastrof, I will see that my parents are avenged."

"Ha. You wish."

Soon, the other residents of the Great Valley appeared. They saw the three children, the raptor, and a knocked-out longneck.

"Dear!" yelled Grandma Longneck.

"There's too many of you," stated Lucastrof. "This should do and should finish you off as well."

He tapped the ground with his staff. Decent sized boulders surrounded him and were fired out at his opponents. Everyone got stoned and was knocked out. Littlefoot was the only one to remain conscious, but the stones hammered his body to the ground. Lucastrof approached the male longneck. Littlefoot looked up at him. The demon smiled and pointed his staff with the orb facing Littlefoot at him. The orb glowed purple.

"It's over."


	14. The Last Stand

Littlefoot stared death in the face as Lucastrof stored energy in the staff. He closed his eyes.

"Have fun in the afterlife!" laughed Lucastrof.

Suddenly, a shower of sharp metals poured down where Lucastrof was. He saw them just in the nick of time. He looked up and faced his opponent. Only one person he knew could do the attack in this era. Abe jumped over to Littlefoot's side.

"Abe," said Littlefoot. "You're alive."

"I can explain later. It seems you are all in peril."

Lucastrof growled. He chanted a spell under his breath. The staff's orb grew dark. He released a giant dark orb from the staff. Abe countered it with a light move. The light move was a golden blast of energy. The two attacks entwined with one another, trying to overtake the other. The dark soon conquered the light. The stronger attack of dark energy headed towards Abe. The only thing he could do was cast another blast of energy. As it was released from the sword, Littlefoot found the will to stand up. He charged a fireball in his mouth and spat it out, adding Abe's attack. It wasn't enough. Dark struggled to take over the attack, but it was still winning. Soon, a blast of water added to the power of their attack, and roots pushed the attack forward. Littlefoot and Abe looked back and saw Ali and Vinna conscious. Lucastrof found that their combined attack was overpowering his exponentially and added more power to his attack. He kept on adding power to his attack until his orb couldn't take it. It shattered into pieces the same time the two attacks exploded. The explosion wiped the area around Lucastrof away. Abe protected the area they were in by using his mythical sword's earthly barrier. The diamond boulders contained the attack and Lucastrof. The explosion was so great that the diamonds cracked. The explosion subsided, and the diamond crystals went back into the depths of Earth. The black smoke cleared after a minute. Littlefoot, Ali, and Vinna were all shock that Lucastrof still remained standing.

"How can you still be alive?" shouted Littlefoot.

"Just like Abe, I'm not willing to go down easily."

He chanted another spell, this time aloud. Soon, the ground began to shake violently. The other dinosaurs woke up to this shake. Soon, full body skeletons of dinosaurs rose up from the group. Most were skeletons of sharpteeth. Lucastrof used the last of his magic to make a sword made of magic and had endless magical attacks.

"Great," sighed Abe. "The undead."

Lucastrof pointed his sword at the living dinosaurs. Those who stood no chance fled, but the majority of the Great Valley residents fought. They thought that the undead were impossible to kill until Mr. Threehorn rammed a big sharptooth. He hit the knee, breaking it. The skeleton fell apart. Feeling confident now, the rest did battle with the army of skeletons.

Littlefoot burned the bones to ash of his attacking opponent. It was a velociraptor that blocked him from Ali. After it was basically cremated, he jumped to Ali's side. Her water attacks were able to penetrate the bone of her opponent, a teenaged tyrannosaur. Although it took a while, the skeleton finally collapsed due to its weakened structure.

"It looks like you need some help."

"We all do," panted Ali. "That used a lot of my energy."

Littlefoot looked around and saw the adults taking long to fend off their attackers. His friends were attacking them in a safe distant, clubbing them with rocks. It didn't do much, but it felt like they were helping. He saw Vinna using vines to tie up her opponents, but the vines would snap after a few minutes. Soon, he saw three sharptooth skeletons heading his way. He looked back at Ali. She was determined to fight, but she seemed too worn out.

"Ali, get to the water and merge yourself with it. The water will restore your energy."

"But Littlefoot-"

"Just go! I'll take care of these three."

She hesitated for a second before she complied. She ran to the shallow water and transformed her body into water. She fell apart and became one with the water. Littlefoot smirked that she had listen and faced his opponents. He easily defeated them with his fireballs. He was too proud of himself that he did not see the skeletal raptor behind him. It jumped at him, but a tail quickly broke it into pieces. The bones rained in front of Littlefoot and looked back.

"Grandpa! You're alive!"

"Lucastrof just knocked me out. Littlefoot, you must hide from this battle."

"No, I have to fight."

"But-"

"Grandpa, I am not a kid anymore inside. I grew inside and know the consequences. Lucastrof will stop at nothing to win, meaning I won't either."

Grandpa Longneck sighed and nodded.

"Where's Ali?"

"She's restoring her energy in the water. When Lucastrof hits me with fireballs, my energy is rejuvenated. I'm guessing if Ali's in water, her energy would come back too."

"How about Abe?"

The longneck looked around and saw that he and Lucastrof were not present. Not answering his grandfather, he looked around to find them. Skeletal soldiers attacked them, but Littlefoot and Grandpa Longneck quickly defeated them. They even helped their fellow comrades as they searched. Finally, Littlefoot and Grandpa Longneck spotted something behind the tall trees. The rivals stood twenty feet away from each other, taunting one another.

"Those bewitched raptors were just pushovers," said Abe. "I killed most of them, but two fled. I chased after them, but before I did, I used my hologram projector from my communicator to disguised one of the dead raptors as me."

"So that's what you did. It even tricked me, but your technology will be your downfall. Magic will reign, and I'll be its king."

"Then prepare for a gruesome death."

Abe ran at the demon and sliced his sword through the air. Lucastrof blocked it with his sword. Abe quickly spun around and slashed at Lucastrof. He once again blocked it. Abe picked up the pace and delivered a hundred strikes in one minute. Lucastrof blocked each one and yawned in the hundredth strike.

"Is that the best sword skills you have to offer?"

Abe jumped high into the air and plunged his sword down at Lucastrof. Lucastrof jumped out of the way and sliced at the half-demon. Abe evaded it as it skimmed the tips of his hair. He pulled his sword up and stabbed Lucastrof. The wizard jumped back to avoid getting stabbed and chanted a spell. The sword activated the magic within it and released a fast stream of electrical current. Abe used his sword as a conductor and absorbed the electrical current within the blade. He cast his sword down, releasing a blast of holy power. Lucastrof grinned and unexpectedly threw his sword like a dart at the attack. The sword corrupted the attack and made the attack turn dark. It then went in the same direction as the sword was thrown. Littlefoot rushed out of the trees to help, but it was too late. The attack engulfed Abe. He defended himself with his sword's barrier, but Lucastrof sword went through the barrier and stabbed his gut. The barrier continued to withstand the pressure of the magical attack and it did drain some of the energy of the attack, but it failed. Abe was thrown back with the sword in his gut. He lied there motionless. Tears dropped down from Littlefoot. He heard a bellowed laugh and turned towards Lucastrof. Grandpa Longneck joined his grandson.

"That stupid half-demon is finally gone out of my life," he panted.

Littlefoot, filled with anger, surrounded himself with flames. Something was different though. Soon, a cylindrical fire wall shot down from the skies and surrounded Littlefoot. Ali and Vinna ran out of the tall trees to find where Littlefoot and Abe had gone off to. They were surprised to see what was happening with Littlefoot.

"Unreal," commented Vinna.

The cylindrical of fire stopped coming from the sky. The new flames were absorbed into Littlefoot. It was so much power that even his eyes turned red. Lucastrof looked up and wanted to run, but he was to weaken from Abe and earlier events. Littlefoot summoned a magma ball and shot it at Lucastrof. Lucastrof watched as the ball approached him. He smiled before the magma ball consumed him and burned his soul. The magma on the ground cooled instantly and turned to stone. Littlefoot turned back to normal and collapsed. He looked up and saw a pearl where Lucastrof once was. He was sure Lucastrof was now dead.

"Littlefoot!" exclaimed Ali as she ran to him.

Vinna followed her. Ali lowered her neck and rubbed Littlefoot's cheek. Grandpa Longneck looked down at his grandson and smiled. Soon, the others appeared. Only three of the residents were killed, but the battle was won. Littlefoot looked at where Abe laid. He lowered his head to the floor.

"Lucastrof is gone, but Abe is dead. If I would have attacked sooner…"

"Don't put the blame on yourself," said Grandpa Longneck. "Abe knew what he put himself into. His sacrifice will be remembered."

Vinna saw the pearl and walked over to it.

"All because of these objects," she said, looking at the feather and the pearl.

Soon, the objects began to glow. The feather and the pearl flew towards Abe and circled around him. The cup and the bark flew out of Abe's kimono and joined the other two objects. They spun around Abe, gaining speed. Soon, Abe began to glow. After thirty seconds of this mystic sight, the objects stopped swirling around and flew into Abe's kimono. The sword shined a golden yellow like Abe's holy powers. Soon, it stopped.

"Man," groaned a voice. "I thought I was a goner."

Abe sat up and looked at the sword in him. It had lost all of its dark magic and poisons. He pulled it out and tossed it to the side. He looked down at Corration and smiled. The sword had revived him through the help of the four items of the Pentagon of Life.

"Abe?"

Abe looked at the stunned dinosaurs. He smiled and slowly got to his feet. The wound was still visible, but his body would recover. He smiled.

"Abe," said Littlefoot. "You're alive."

"Just like Lucastrof said: I don't die easily."

Littlefoot widened his smile. His friend, and mentor, was still alive.

"Littlefoot, it seems you've done a good job on protecting your family, friends, and the whole dinosaur world. I knew that you could do it."

"We all did it."

"So is Lucastrof gone forever?" asked Grandpa Longneck.

"I'm sure of it. You have an awesome grandson, and you should be very proud."

"I am."

Grandpa Longneck rubbed his grandson's cheek. Littlefoot laughed.

"Abe, isn't there one more piece?" asked Ali.

Abe smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. As long as I have the other pieces, we are all fine. Lucastrof is dead, so there are no worries about awful magic."

Abe faced all the dinosaurs and smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go."

"Go?" wondered Vinna.

"Go back home."

"But why don't you stay here?" asked Littlefoot.

Abe smiled.

"Littlefoot, you and I live in different times. It's only natural I leave to my home."

Littlefoot lowered his head. Abe walked up to it and petted his head. Littlefoot looked up.

"Don't worry. Goodbye is never easy, but it is something that we all must deal with."

"I guess."

"Do me a favor. Ali, Vinna, and you must make sure you use your magic for the greater good. Rely on them when facing harsh times."

They all nodded. Abe smiled and pressed a few buttons on his communicator. A time portal opened in front of him. He walked up to it and looked back one more time. He smiled and nodded. He walked through the portal and disappeared from the dinosaur world.

"Thank you for everything, Abe."

The dinosaurs walked back to their homes after the tough battle. Littlefoot, Ali, and Vinna remained and looked at where Abe stood last. They remembered the lessons they learned from him and the friendship he gave them. They smiled as Ali rested her head against Littlefoot's head. He looked at her in the corner of his eye and smiled. Their quest was over, but their new lives had just begun.


	15. Epilogue

Ali and Littlefoot were much older now. Ali had decided to stay behind ever since Lucastrof died. Ali's mother was appalled by the idea, but Ali told her that she needed him in her life and was the only one that could satisfy her needs as a woman. Ali's mother smiled and said she would also remain in the Great Valley.

Vinna was adopted by the only two rainbow faces in the Great Valley. They had heard her parents were murdered by Lucastrof from Ali. They agreed to take care of her. Vinna grew happier as the years passed with her new family.

Grandpa Longneck told the young ones the tale of Lucastrof. He felt like they needed to know. He had kept it from Littlefoot, but the secret was out when Abe showed up. He needed to inform the young ones what happened in the past to keep the legend alive. He added to the legend about the four magical creatures that rose up to Lucastrof and defeated him once and for all.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck lived for five more years after Lucastrof's death. They died during their sleep. Littlefoot reported that his grandparents were dead and went to their ceremonial burial. But he disappeared the next day. Ali grew worry and went off to find him. She found him looking down in the shallow water of the river behind the tall trees.

"Littlefoot?"

He heard her, but he didn't even bother turning around. Ali slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him. He faced her and scuttled away a little to the right Annoyed, Ali squirted him with water.

"What was that for?" he asked irritated.

"For scuttling away from me. I came to see if you're okay."

Littlefoot lowered his head.

"No. My grandparents are dead, and who knows where my father is now. Now, I am alone."

Ali huffed and squirted Littlefoot with water again. Before he could yell, Ali spoke.

"Alone? Littlefoot, you are never alone."

"That's not what I mean. My family is all gone. I feel like I am truly the last of my herd."

Ali looked at the male longneck and licked his cheek. Littlefoot blushed and looked at Ali. She smiled dreamily.

"You may be the last of your herd now, but I think we can make it bigger later on."

Littlefoot's cheeks turned the darkest shade of red Ali had said. Littlefoot was surprised that Ali had said that. He didn't want her to think she felt sorry for him and did this out of pity. He tested her.

"Ali, the way you say it makes it sound like if we want to do…that now."

Ali realized that and thought she screwed it up with Littlefoot who probably thought of her as a slut.

"But I just want to be with you and show you that I want to be part of your family too. Ever since we journeyed with Abe, the only reason I agreed to follow you was because…I love you."

Littlefoot's heart was doing somersaults of joy.

"You really mean it? For the longest time, I love you too, Ali. I just always convinced myself that now was not the perfect time when I tried to tell you."

"Well, I think now is the perfect time. Another thing I learned from Abe was that when a day feels terrible, the next day will get better."

Littlefoot smiled and leaned over to kiss her. As he did, he took one step forward and accidentally tripped on a rock. He fell into the water, bringing Ali with him. They both shook off and laughed about it.

"Not the best first time," commented Littlefoot.

"No, but I think this will be better."

She leaned forward and kissed him. He returned the affection. The world stood still for both of them. Everything was lost in that kiss. They parted, and reality came back down to Earth. They smiled and got out of the water. Seeing that they were old enough now, the two longnecks ran to a better hiding spot to be alone in.

* * *

><p>Abe visited the Carnegie Museum back in his time. He was in search for the last piece, but it was pretty obvious. The reason why the four objects glowed and revived him was because the fifth object commanded them to. It was late in night, but he managed to sneak into the museum undetected. He walked over the people-empty rooms of the museum until he saw what he was looking for. Two Apatosauruses were being held together with steel bars and steel strings. One was female, and the other was male. Before doing what he needed to do, he read the description about them.<p>

_These fossils of two Apatosauruses were donated to the museum in 1991. Scientists have dated the bones back to 10,000 B.C. They are baffled why the bones are so young compared to other Apatosauruses they found. Plus, these bones contain a unique signature that others don't. Scientists see it was impossible for dinosaurs to live through the ice age, but these two were the exception. These two structures were discovered in El Paso, Texas in 1890. Archeologists were amazed that these two structures were complete and that they showed little signs of damage. The one to the right is male, and the one to the left is female. It is presumed that these two were mates and lived together. This discovery helps scientists to see the marital status between the Apatosaurus and hopefully other dinosaurs._

Abe smiled at the two structures. He walked up to the male structure and petted its leg. There was a symbol of law inscribed in the bone. Abe clawed the symbol out and smiled.

"No one needs to know you're the Bone of Law. A dinosaur will prove himself worthy in this lawful valley where dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes live in harmony because of his reign. The Law of Bone supports this leader, because he would die otherwise. Littlefoot, thank you for everything as well. I'll see you later."

Abe hopped off the stage and left the museum. The two friends he once knew stood proud as the moon shined upon them.


End file.
